Tangled in Tinsel - A Collection of Holiday One Shots
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: A Collection of December/Christmas one-shots revolving around Bella and the Pack
1. 12-01 - Shave it Off (Sam Bella)

**Author's Note: This is a ONE SHOT inspired by the END of "NO SHAVE NOVEMBER" or "MOVEMBER" or whatever you want to call it at this point. It will not be extended, nor will there be any companion pieces to it. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Shave It Off, Sam!**_

Pairing: Bella/Sam

Type: One Shot

Rating: T

Beta/Pre-Reader: None

Note: This is not intended to offend any of you who are 'one with the beard'- No flames.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Bella Swan was growing impatient with her fiancee. Samuel Uley had joined in with the pack and participated in 'No Shave November' much to Bella's dismay. She didn't mind a bit of stubble, but a full on beard was torture to her.

She didn't see the appeal of Duck Dynasty, and she loathed them even more for the bang of beard-spawning men that followed the stupid show. She had been quite happy when Sam hadn't jumped on the Beard-wagon.. But then November came.

_When Bella woke up on November 1st and Sam STILL hadn't shaved, she knew something was up._

"_Sammy.. Honey.. Do you need a new razor?"_

_The grin on his face almost made her respond with her own. "No need, Bells. I won't be using a razor for awhile."_

_Bella's face paled, "Why?"_

"_It's Movember, babe. The pack men are participating this year."_

_Bella face-palmed, "Samuel! You could just donate the money!"_

_He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, "It's only a month."_

But it apparently wasn't only a month. Their wedding was in two weeks and she'd be damned if she'd see the men with lumberjack beards for the rest of her life!

She heard a knock at the door and then turned as Emily Lahote, Kim Cameron, Leah Clearwater, Rachel Black and Sue Clearwater all filed in, their facial expressions matching her own.

"Jared's beard has got to go!" Kim growled, "I have beard burn on my neck!"

"I can't stand Paul with facial hair either" Emily joined, "If I wanted to marry a lumberjack, I could have stayed at Mekah!"

"Try having your Alpha and husband at the same time with one! All they talk about is their amazing beards and I know it's to annoy me! If I have to shave my crotch, Jake has to shave his face!" Leah demanded, earning a dubious look from Sue.

"I remember my husband being a handsome man.. But since Embry has grown that giant bush on his face I can't even see him anymore!" Rachel whined.

Sue sighed, "I don't like Seth and Charlie participating either. I feel like they're going to come in with Paul Bunyon and Babe the Big Blue Ox!"

Bella laughed, "So! We're all in agreement then? The beards have to go?"

"This stupid crap ended DAYS ago! We were very tolerant." Leah noted, snatching a cookie up off the tray her step-sister had placed out.

With devious looks on their faces, the women of The Pack began to plan...

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

They heard them before they even walked through the door. Bella had a mob-wife-like smirk on her face as she sat in the middle of their couch, the other ladies all around her. As soon as The Pack plus Charlie saw them, they froze.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Bella stood, "We are fed up with this crap."

"What crap?" Jake asked, looking genuinely confused.

Leah growled, "Not shaving!"

The men all started laughing.

"We're men! We're supposed to have facial hair!" Charlie guffawed.

"Charles Swan! Having stubble is one thing but I refuse to buy anymore beard-upkeep supplies for you or Seth in my shopping! I don't like it!" Sue snapped.

Paul looked at his wife and tried to put on his signature smirk but she held her hand up, "Paul, I can see that look in your eyes but your face doesn't get the same reaction when it's covered by that yeti!"

Sam's eyes narrowed on his wife, "So.. What do you plan to do about it."

Bella smiled sweetly and crossed her arms. "Since you men refuse to shave, so do we. We aren't shaving our legs, under our arms or even our coochies."

Jake whined at the last part, causing Leah to smirk because she knew her husband and mate enjoyed the 'smooth landing' she provided.

"Furthermore, if you want to LOOK like lumberjacks, you can LIVE like lumberjacks. Which means you will all be cooking your own food in the style of the roaming men- over an open fire in the woods where you choose to make your camp."

Seth's eyes widened, causing Bella to inwardly cheer.

"If any of you want to shave and join us back in the world of sanity, there are full shaving supplies laid out in the bathroom at the new Pack Bunk for you guys. You can report back here and we will give you a nice helping of the dinner we've prepared. Should be done in about 30 minutes." Sue instructed.

The men took in a big whiff and Seth whined, "Is that Bella's special roast?"

The ladies nodded in unison and Seth threw his hand up, "I GIVE IN! I will go to the Pack Bunk and shave! Although I find it a little nuts that you ladies had that place built."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. You didn't see how irritated we were waking up to you guys leaving the bathroom dirty from your patrols. The Bunk gives you a place to clean up and not destroy the house after being all wolfy."

Quil shrugged, "Considering I'm living the single life, all you've got to use against me is food. And as much as I love you ladies and appreciate the meals, I'll eat with ma."

"Oh no you won't. Joy has been instructed on how to handle this. EVERYONE has. You will not be served at any other home, or restaurant, as long as you have facial hair."

Quil paled and took off out the door, yelling at Seth to wait up.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Sam. I love you. But I don't love that thing on your face. Get rid of it, or you may not like what happens..."

The wolf in Sam didn't like the challenge his mate was giving him, "I think I'll see where this goes..."

The others agreed and as Seth and Quil came in, fresh faced and with a starving look in their eyes, the men all walked out.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Charlie lasted one night. After sleeping on the floor in the Pack Bunk, his old back couldn't take it and he was starving for his regular meals. He shaved with a defeated look, refusing to make eye contact with the younger men as he did so. He walked in and sat at his kitchen table with a sigh. Sue smiled and kissed his smooth cheek before placing a big plate of pancakes, bacon and all his other favorites infront of him. He guessed that made it worth it...

Paul lasted a week. It ended once Emily had completed her monthly cycle (since he knew that like clockwork)- The women had only said they couldn't SLEEP in the house, they'd said nothing about sex. But as soon as Paul felt her freshly grown in stubble against his cock, he'd growled and went to shave. Embry made sure to record his rant about evil vaginas with claws. Emily had only giggled in amusement and went to shower, thankful her husband had given in because she was uncomfortable.

Embry, Jake and Jared all gave in at the same time. Bella had bought filet mignon and convinced Charlie and Paul to grill them on the porch. The smells had called to them and after eating only what they could cook themselves, the bacon-wrapped meat was too much to resist. They shaved quickly and moaned in appreciation later at the taste.

It was down to Sam. He missed his soon-to-be wife, but this was a matter of principal. She had to learn that she couldn't just demand something of him. Sure, she'd asked a few times when he was going to shave but... Surely she would end this once it was time for them to get married.

He patrolled by his home that night as usual, hoping to hear Bella say something he could use to get out of this punishment with his beard in tact. But his hopes were crushed. When he approached close enough to hear, he heard her sobbing. His wolf whined, wanting only to comfort his chosen mate.

"I don't understand, Lee!" Bella was crying to her sister, "He's the only one left.."

"He's a stubborn wolf, Bells."

"He knows soon that I'll have no choice but to give in so we can prepare for our wedding, but it's going to be RUINED if he still has that on his face! I want to be able to look back and still see the handsome young man I got lucky enough to have as my mate, not a big giant furry lumberjack! I love him, and I don't mind a little stubble but that thing changes who he even looks like!"

Sam felt bad. He didn't want Bella to feel that their wedding was going to be ruined because of him. He turned to finish his patrols, thoughts weighing heavily on his mind.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Bella woke up the next morning and stiffened when she saw her husband sitting on the couch.

"Sammy?"

He turned and a smile broke out on her face. Her future husband was fresh faced and had nothing but love for her in his eyes.

"Hey Bells."

She launched herself into his arms and placed kisses all over his smooth face. He went to run his hand from her thigh to her hip and stopped him, "I didn't know you were coming home so I didn't get to shave yet.. It feels weird."

Sam laughed, "How about I go to the diner and get us some breakfast and you can do whatever you need to do?"

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Their wedding was beautiful- Everything Bella had dreamed of and more. However, the girls didn't miss the glaring looks that Phil had received when he showed up with his beard in tact.. So before finishing up the photos, the girls each stood infront of the group of guys.

"We have a little gift for you guys."

Emily held out a box and Sam took it with a curious glance in his wife's direction. Smiles broke out on all their faces as they pulled out knitted beard face covers.

"Now you can be all manly, and still be smooth." Kim chirpped, helping Jared put his on.

The photographer laughed and had them all stand together.

The photo of the men and their 'beards' would end up being one of Bella's favorites..


	2. 12-02 - Candycanes & Lace (Paul Bella)

Pairing: Bella/Paul  
>Rating: M<br>Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

01 – Candycanes & Lace

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Paul growled as he did up the last few buttons on the black "nice shirt" that Emily was making him wear. The wife of his former Alpha had decided their little group was going to go out and celebrate Christmas. Paul had groaned, being the only single one besides the pups, until Emily said they would be going to the new Burlesque club that had opened in Port Angeles.

Had he known he would have to dress more up than putting on a t-shirt required, he would have groaned again.

Using the connections of Sam's newest and wealthiest client, they had managed to procure a limo with the bar being completely open to them. The women sipped on champagne while the wolves (and Leah) took shots and gulps of the readily available liquors.

He walked in to the joint expecting it to look more like a strip club, but the place was classy. It was like an old style club with leather-upholstered booths and low candlelight. There were holiday themed garlands for each denomination around the club, even though a rather large and beautifully decorated Christmas tree sat on the stage.

They were shown to their table and they ordered a round of drinks. Paul thought he caught a familiar scent as he watched a few of the waitresses, dressed in fancy Christmas clothing, but he shook it off.

"Good afternoon, lovely patrons!"

Paul turned his attention to see an older man on the stage. Leah whispered to Kim how he looked quite attractive for an older gentleman and Paul had to force himself not to wretch. The man wasn't ancient, but compared to their early twenties, he seemed like he was their age twenty years ago!

"Welcome to our first annual Christmas revue at our new home here in Port A! Our establishment was founded in sunny California but we found that Christmas in California is lacking the beautiful snow you have here in Washington. So we bought this lovely little space, a few of our girls felt like moving with us and we welcomed a few more into the family. Be sure to tip your waitress, tip your bartender and now, gentleman, tip your caps to our first lovely young performer-"

Paul tuned the man out and made small talk with his friends while the various females performed. He was sure they were lovely, but he and his wolf had made the choice to try to settle down so maybe Taha Aki would gift them with their mate as well.

The night would on and finally, they were at the final performer in their line-up. He was sure these girls sang and danced all the time, but there was only so many Christmas songs in a row a person could take. He'd already heard more than he ever wanted to just visiting Sam and Emily...

"Ladies and gentleman" Ugh.. That man again... "Allow me to introduce our final performer of the night. She's our newest member of our Burlesque family but she's already got a heart of gold and we all enjoy her very much." Paul rolled his eyes, sure the man really did ENJOY the girl.. He knew what those girls did to get ahead. "Please welcome, Candycane."

Paul snorted, earning an elbow from Leah. They'd already been exposed to Vixen, Dancer, Prancer, Cupid, Cinnamon, Snowflake and now CANDYCANE.

However, the scent behind the curtain drifted to him and he perked up to take notice.

"_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me; Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,So hurry down the chimney tonight"_

Paul froze, his eyes immediately drawn to the slowly rising curtain. The entire group gasped as the beautiful voice was revealed to belong to long-time friend of Jake's- Bella Swan. She had matured from the female that was shown in Jake's memories. Paul thought she was the most amazing female he had ever seen. She had curves in all the right places and the Christmas outfit they had dressed her in showed off a fair amount of her creamy skin.

"_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue; I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby, So hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Paul had never met the female in person. He had protected her in his wolf form when the leeches had taken an interest, but once it was all over they were back to being in different worlds. Last he had heard, Bella was living in some college dorm far away.

He had to fight his wolf to even stay seated in the chair, but it didn't stop his eyes from meeting hers as she looked out at the audience. The response was instant- his world focused and centered on the singing brunette.

"Paul.. Did you just..." Jake whispered, and all he could do was nod.

He watched as she simply swayed in place, not needing to jump around or wink or anything to gain attention. Her voice was beautiful. Too soon, the curtain was dropping and they were being thanked for joining them for Christmas..

They moved as a unit, the girls going to the limo and the guys heading towards the back exit for the girls.

"Bells!" Jake crowed as he spotted her. She was wrapped in a fur coat, the hood pulled over her tightly. The smile that broke out over her face made his wolf growl that it wasn't directed at him, but he knew Jake was happily mated and that saved him from being punched.

Jake re-introduced her to the pack, this time in human form. Bella raised an eyebrow at her friend, "And the girls?"

Jake laughed and explained they were all warming in the vehicle.

"So, not that it isn't great to see you.. But I was going to surprise you for Christmas. What gives accosting me after work?"

"Well... Paul.. Uhm..."

Bella blushed and her eyes locked with his, "Did you have something you needed to say?"

Paul glanced at his brothers and they held their hands up, telling Bella they'd see her later.

She raised an eyebrow, "It has to be in private?"

"Obviously, you know about us.. But do you know about it all?"

"I know more than you think, Paul. Jake and I still talk a lot. I know that you all get imprints. I know that you're still the only one without one-"

"Not anymore," He interrupted, stepping close. Bella's breath caught in the back of her throat. She could feel the heat that she'd gotten used to from Jake rolling off his body. She didn't see how the falling snowflakes even had a chance. She didn't know how _she _had a chance to resist melting against him.

"Say it." She whispered, locking eyes with his.

"Bella Swan, you are my imprint. My chosen mate. The one that holds me to this Earth." Paul told her in a husky voice. Her insides melted. She'd always hoped to find her real forever one day, and here it was right before Christmas.

"I accept." She whispered, stepping close. His hands immediately found purchase on her waist and pulled her flush against him. He could hear her heartbeat pick up as he lifted one hand to brush across her cheek. It was as if they were in their own little world.

But that was shattered as Quil popped his head out of the limo and screamed, "YOU ARE GOING TO FREEZE YOUR IMPRINT! KISS HER GOODBYE OR BRING HER WITH US!"

Bella squeaked and ducked her head, hiding it in Paul's chest as he gave Quil a one-fingered salute. A low growl rumbled through his chest and Bella couldn't fight the shiver of desire than ran up her spine from the primal sound.

He tilted her chin up gently to force her to look at him, "You heard the offer.."

"Uhm. Yeah. Just let me tell Erica I'm leaving with you guys."

Paul turned and saw 'Cinnamon", a beautiful afraican american woman, pull up and roll down her window, giving Bella a scandalous look. "Sista girl! Are you coming?" She said, making Bella giggle as she tried to bring her 'ghetto' out- But ERICA had graduated from Juliard.

"I think I'm going to head home a little early, visit with some old friends."

Cinnamon risked a glance at Paul and nodded, "Yep. Don't blame you. See ya next shift!"

Her friend sped away in a fashion that said 'Roads of snow be damned' as Paul led Bella to the limo.

(~)(~)(~)(~)

The group parted ways as most of the couples had grown fatigued on the ride home. Paul carried Bella on his back to his house, listening to her giggle and sing bits of random songs. As soon as he placed her on the floor of his home, everything changed.

The atmosphere became charged with the tension that had been shattered by Quil. He led her to the couch where he sat before pulling her onto his lap. The scent of her arousal teased him and became stronger at the possessive growl that came out.

"Paul.." She whispered, running her fingertips through his fine hair to rest at the nape of his neck. He looked up at her, but said nothing. "Please."

All of his control snapped with that one word. He pulled her head down and pressed her lips to his, instantly sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip. Her taste was intoxicating and he was sure he was getting drunk off of her.

She pulled away with a gasp and pushed his away a bit to gain his attention, "Bedroom."

He stood with her in his arms and walked the few short steps to his room.

Paul didn't bother turning on the lights. The outdoor lot lights allowed them to see what was needed. Their hands found one another's buttons and zippers, and coats and clothes began to be thrown into a pile. Between the removal of each garment, Paul would cup Bella's face and kiss her. When the pair were both shirtless, he drew her close and pressed his body against hers.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she ran her hands over the skin on Paul's back. Her breasts were tickled by the hair on his chest and she felt his need press into her belly. She turned her head upward and kissed his neck, causing his breathing to hasten. He growled and lowered himself to the bed, pulling her down with him.

Pulling her to straddle him, Paul began to work the zipper on Bella's jeans. He popped the snap and pulled it down, opening her pants. While he moved his hand towards her warmth, his hot mouth attached itself to her nipple and began to suck.

Bella was overwhelmed by her feelings. It had been so long since she had been with a man, the air filled with the smell of her excitement. She found herself raising her hips and helping to push her jeans and panties down. She continued to kick them off over her shoes while Paul's hand moved down her belly and then covered her mound, finally driving a finger deep inside of her.

She was already wet with passion, and when he moved his finger in and out, she moved her hips, always trying to recapture it. Her reactions caused his cock to swell and pulse even more. He knew if he didn't set it free, he would soon explode. As if reading his mind, Bella's hand found his zipper and began struggling with it.

Paul got up long enough to lower his jeans over his hips, spread Bella's legs and drive his cock deep inside of her. This was not a romantic tryst, this was two people needing to mate and connect.

Bella's legs immediately went around Paul's waist and her hips met his thrusts with the same needs and wants. You could smell the passion, hear the grunts of exertion and skin slapping against skin. It was almost as if each were trying to consume the other with the heat of their lust.

Paul felt Bella's nails dig into his ass, trying to pull him closer. His hands were gripping her shoulders, as if he were afraid she would move away from him. Thrusting in and out, harder and faster, they moved with each other. Bella's pants became louder and higher pitched. Paul's became lower, until his eyes were yellow and he was growling deep in his chest. Suddenly, Paul gripped Bella even tighter and drove his cock in as deep as it would go, releasing into her while sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck, marking her as his and only his. He felt Bella's teeth sink into his shoulder, stifling the scream from her orgasm. Her legs became vise-like as she rode her sexual roller-coaster.

Their passion had come to an end and they fell, exhausted, in a heap. Their panting slowed and then became silent breathing. Paul pulled her against him and lapped at the mark he had left.

Bella turned and pressed a kiss over his heart before snuggling against him.

"Good night, Paul."

He smirked into the darkness, "Good night, Candycane."

She slapped him half heartedly on the chest, "Shut up. If I hadn't been working there we would have had to wait til Christmas."

He laughed, "I love early presents. And I get to keep you."


	3. 12-03 - The Christmas Star (Seth Bella)

Pairing: Bella/Seth  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**The Christmas Star**

Bella Clearwater rolled off her naked husband, gasping for air. They'd been married only a two days, but they'd barely had time to enjoy their newlywed bliss.

"I love you, Mrs. Clearwater" Seth whispered, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and turned to look up at him, "I love you too, my dear husband."

She thought back on her life since she'd moved back to Forks. It was hard to believe she'd once been such an innocent-in-life young woman. She had trusted way too easy, causing her to be almost taken by the resident vampire family until her friend Jacob Black had phased to save her.

It had blown the secret of the reservation wide open to her and her father.

She'd always known her friends were weird when she came for summer visits, but she hadn't know they were acting so funny to hide their big furry secret.

Once she was 'in the know' her entire world seemed to explode. Instead of Jake lying to her saying he had to help his dad, he could clearly tell her he had patrol. Instead of him saying his friends were shy, she was allowed to join them and ended up being part of the little pack family. Leah Clearwater quickly adopted the younger female as honorary sister, as did her mate & imprint, Sam Uley.

Bella enjoyed life with her pack family, especially the nights when the regular people of the tribe would leave the bonfires and the guys could all cut loose. Somehow, they would convince Bella to just cut loose and be herself, promising to catch her if her clumsy streak decided to show itself.

Seth Clearwater was unexpected. Of course being adopted by Leah, she was around Seth a lot. Seth loved his sister and understood there were certain things she didn't tell him. He often joined them for movies or games and Bella honestly enjoyed his company. No one expected him to phase since the Cullens had been dealt with and nomads were few and far between..

One hit a little too hard from Leah during a football game triggered too much anger to just be a coincidence. With a glance at Sam, Leah had backed away while Bella had run to calm Seth down. She was usually the voice of reason. But Jacob had intercepted her and it was the final trigger. Seth exploded into a beautiful sandy colored wolf.. And moments later after Bella screamed at Jacob to let her go, Seth imprinted on Bella.

Their road hadn't been easy. Bella was four years older than Seth and he was barely at the age of consent for Washington. Though Charlie was informed, they had to keep their relationship on the reservation until Seth was 'technically' legal...

Their first Christmas together also happened to be their first time. Christmas Eve, Charlie had accidentally knocked the star off of their Christmas tree. Bella had been devastated as it was her Grandmother's and was quite beautiful. Charlie had apologized and of course Bella forgave him, but Seth noticed every small sigh when she would glance over at their tree. Seth excused himself, leaving everyone confused as to where he was going.

A few hours later, Seth returned with a star identical to the one that had been shattered. He had found an antique store in Port A. After telling the little old woman running the shop the story, she had nodded her head and disappeared in the back, reappearing a few moments later with the star. Seth was invited to spend the night and after sneaking up to Bella's room, Seth received his own private gift in the form of a naked Bella.

It was also the first night Bella had told him she loved him.

Now a year later, married and in a home of their own, Seth and Bella were sure they could never be happier. After their family had left, Bella was locking up and Seth was readying their room for bed. When he came to check on his new wife, he had saw her in the dim light of their Christmas tree lights, caressing that star..

He lifted her gently in his arms and made love to her for hours..

Bella smiled softly at the thoughts and snuggled deeper into her husband's embrace. She was happy he had not discovered her tiny little secret that she would reveal to him tomorrow.

Not only had she lovingly touched that Christmas star.. She had tucked an envelope infront of it on the branches.. A photo of their unborn child sealed inside.


	4. 12-04 - Racing Through Snow (Jake Bella)

Pairing: Jake/Bella

Rating:

Genre: Romance

[Insert Blanket Disclaimer]

**RACING** through the Snow

It seemed that the only thing that was guaranteed in Forks was the weather. In spring and summer, there would be plenty of rain.. In fall, there would be rain or snow flurries.. but in Winter.. In winter there would be straight SNOW.

The stories about walking so many miles in the snow didn't apply to the tiny little area that included La Push and Forks, because EVERYONE walked still. It was safer than driving unless you had chains on your tires, and those weren't cheap.

Luckily for Isabella "Bella" Swan, the Rez wasn't all that big and her father Charlie had been allowed to move there after marrying Tiffany Call when she was five. With Tiffany Call came an older brother, Embry. At the time, she had wished Embry would go away. But as they grew older, she loved him more than anyone ever thought would be possible (in a purely platonic way).

For as long as Bella could remember, with Embry came his two best friends. Quil Ateara she was familiar with, they were cousins and were often thrown together at social events- one of which is what sparked Charlie's relationship with Tiffany. The other was Jacob Black..

Jacob was the youngest child of Sarah and Billy Black. Though the two were very close friends with her father, she never saw Jacob as family. He was almost her best friend.. If you shoved Embry and Quil away.. But THEY were family.

Two things were certain with Jacob. Jacob liked cars and Jacob liked being outside. The group of four could often be found playing in the old junkyard, pretending to race cars or making some fantasy adventure that parents never understand. At first, Bella had stayed inside with Auntie Sarah.. But she quickly realized missing her friends (mostly Jake) was no fun.

As they grew older, make-believe quickly evolved into talks of how fast a car would go and what they would kill to own. Being around nothing but boys gave Bella an advantage- she knew cars. Being around nothing but boys who had grown up with her also made Bella clueless. She was entirely oblivious to her natural beauty. As she blossomed, other boys noticed Bella. She had long, luscious brown locks that fell to her waist.. Often tossed into a ponytail. She had curves for days and just enough up top to keep the guys interested. It didn't matter if she wore jeans and a T-Shirt, Bella had natural beauty that made guys buzz around her like bees to a flower.

It was the classic story, except Bella wasn't clueless to only those she didn't have eyes for. Embry would often face-palm when Bella would brush off an obvious innuendo when they were all in Jake's garage, more often Embry and Quil watching Jake and Bella fixing something or other. But the innocence only added to Bella's beauty until one day, Bella had no choice but to see the obvious interest someone had in her.

It had started slow. Jared Cameron had often noticed Bella and they were often paired together as lab partners all through school in Science. He would give her small compliments or cover the small mistakes she made. She would in turn come to a few of his football games and giggle at his jokes (much to the horror of her boys).

Winter Formal was fast approaching and though guys had dropped subtle hints to inquire if Bella was available, she hadn't understood. Embry and Quil pressured Jake to make his move, but he would only shake his head and state that he was sure 'Bells' wasn't interested.

Reality slapped Jacob in the face later that afternoon.

They were all in the usual place- Embry and Quil sitting around while Jake fixed his Rabbit up.. But Bella was noticeably absent.

"Dude, where is your sister?" Quil asked, poking at a dead bug with a stick. He was easy to tire without Bella to provide entertainment.

"She texted me last period saying Jared had asked her to wait for him after weight lifting. He had a question for her."

Jake faltered tightening one of the bolts as jealousy shot through him, but his friends didn't notice.

Thirty minutes later, Bella came bouncing into the garage with a huge smile on her face. Embry had tackled her easily and sat on her to keep her still.

"What is your PROBLEM?" Embry asked, breathless from the task it was to keep her down.

"JARED ASKED ME TO FORMAL!" She squealed.

Quil looked at his cousin as if she'd grown another head, "And you're happy about that?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course I am. I AM a girl, if you hadn't noticed. Just because I hang out with you guys all the time doesn't automatically classify me otherwise!"

She pushed her brother off of her easily and stomped out, muttering angrily under her breath.

Embry glanced over at Jake, who was leaning against the hood with his head hung low. "Jake.. Man.. You okay?"

Jake let out a bitter laugh, "Of course I am. Just because I had everything wrong doesn't mean I'm not okay."

Things changed quickly for their little group after that. Bella started spending time with Leah Clearwater, the two chattering about dresses and shoes for Formal. Bella spent less and less time in the garage and more at the mall. She began dressing more feminine and even owned a few things in PINK.

The day of formal, Jake had enough. He had tried and tried to get Bella to hang out with him but she'd always made excuses. He missed her, missed his best friend. He spotted her waiting on Leah after school and cornered her.

"Bells, what the hell?" He growled.

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? I haven't seen you in WEEKS and look at you- you even wear MAKEUP now."

Bella's eyes hardened, "People change. Maybe I decided I wanted to actually be noticed as a GIRL instead of a grease monkey."

"So you hide yourself behind makeup, nail polish and perfume?"

"I'm not hiding! It gets me noticed! For the first time, I am DATING! I'm WANTED!"

Jake almost screamed and threw his hands up, "REALLY?! Is that what you think?!"

"It's what I KNOW!"

"So you think NO ONE wanted you before?"

"No one did except for Jared! No one even cared before!"

"YES THEY DID!"

"NAME ONE PERSON!" She screamed, poking him in the chest.

He took a breath and gently moved her hand away before smacking his own chest, "Me. I did, Bells. I didn't want you to change, and I still don't. But you went and did it anyways. The Bells that was my BEST FRIEND didn't care about sparkly dresses or shoes that kill your feet and she HATED the color pink."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Jake-"

"NO! NO! I wanted you, Bella! I DID! And I know you were too blind to see it but I thought once we fixed the Rabbit and went on our first drive, I could make you see it. But instead, I'm finishing it myself."

"BLACK!" Leah barked, causing him to turn as she pulled up in her Jeep, "Fuck off. We have a dance to get ready for."

Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Gladly."

Bella watched him go with sad eyes, but obeyed Leah's bark to get in.

(~)(~)

Jake sat alone in his garage, staring at the Rabbit. The entire room was haunted with memories of Bella and it was killing him. But his Bella was gone.

"Dude."

He looked up to see Embry perched on the stairs, a serious look on his face.

"What, Em? Can't you see I'm dealing with something?"

Embry snorted, "I can see you moping like a little bitch while Jared's planning on doing something that will probably break Bella's heart."

"Explain."

"I heard him in the locker room earlier. He's planning on taking Bella to The Lodge and sealing the deal.. I've been trying to reach her all day. We both know that she may have changed, but that's not her."

Jake glanced at the clock. The dance was almost over, she could be gone anywhere. He shot up and threw open the driver's door, motioning to Embry to get in.

(~)(~)(~)

They drove past the school to see the lights off. The dance was over. Bella was on her way to The Lodge. The snow started falling, but Jake was too full of adrenaline to worry.

Disregarding the lack of safety, he took the dirt road shortcut. Embry was holding on for dear life, but kept looking through the trees at the main road for a glimpse of- "THERE IT IS!"

Jake drifted through the next turn before hitting a patch of ice. The car started spinning and all Jake could do was go with the movements as Embry screamed cuss words..

The car stopped at an angle right in front of Jared's car.

(~)(~)

Jared flung himself out of the car as Jake and Embry exited, Jake running towards the other car while Embry threw up in the snow.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!"

"BELLA!" Jake yelled.

Bella slowly exited the car while Jared started screaming at him.

"JARED! STOP!" Bella demanded, wrapping her arms around herself.

Jared huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at his girlfriend.

"Bells, do you KNOW what he's doing?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "We're going to eat, Jake."

He shook his head, "No. He got you a room at the Lodge. Embry heard him talking about it."

Bella glanced at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Bella.. I wanted to surprise you." Jared tried to explain.

Bella held her hand up, "Really? You thought that a room would make me ready for THAT?! Jared, we've been dating for maybe a MONTH."

"A month is a long time! Lauren Mallory gave it up after a week!"

"LAUREN IS A SLUT!"

"After all the time I put in, do you NOT think I deserve anything?"

Bella took a breath and fluttered her eyelashes, "You're right.."

She took a few steps closer and Jared smiled...

Until Bella's right hook landed across his cheek.

"Can you get me outta here, Jake?"

Jake smiled and wrapped his coat around Bella's shoulders before motioning at Embry to get in the cramped back seat.

(~)(~)

Jacob sat on the couch in Bella and Embry's living room in silence, staring at the fire. They were the only ones there, as their parents were out and Embry had ditched the odd couple to hang with Quil.

A creak from the stairs drew his attention and he looked up. His breath caught as he saw Bella standing there with a smile.. HIS Bella. Her hair was down, falling in little damp waves from her shower. She'd been scrubbed free of all makeup. There wasn't a speck of pink in sight, instead she had a pair of black yoga pants and his old black band tee on he'd left ages ago. The firelight was flickering across her face and the entire picture caused his heart to beat so fast he thought it would explode.

She walked down casually and sat down, leaning her head against him in a usual Bella fashion.

"Are you back?" He whispered, afraid to move lest his illusion be shattered.

She nodded, "I'm back.. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

She sighed softly and laced her fingers with his, "Did you mean what you practically screamed in my face...? Did you really want me?"

"I did.."

"And now?"

"You hurt me, Bells.. You pushed me away and you changed into some bubblegum pop doll.. But I still love you."

Her breath hitched, "Say it again.."

He turned and placed his hand softly against her cheek, looking into her soulful eyes, "I love you, Isabella Swan. I love you with grease under your nails.. I love you with oil in your hair and streaked across your nose.. I love you when you're screaming at all of us that you're a girl.. I love you."

Before he had a chance to blink, Bella's lips were pressed against his.

"I love you too, Jake. I have for a long time. But I thought.."

"You were both stupid." Embry broke in, causing them to jump apart. He snickered as he leaned in the doorway. "Just came to get some stuff.."

Exchanging a glance with Jake, they pounced in unison on Embry.

This was their life.. This was Bella and Jake and everything wonderful with the world.

Later that night as they lay cuddled together infront of the fire, Bella kissed Jake over the heart.

"Thanks for racing to get me. That was a pretty sweet drift until you spun out."

Jake laughed, "Thanks.. Do me a favor though?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep those black leather boots.. They looked hot underneath the Rabbit."

Bella laughed and smacked lightly at Jake's chest before he captured her lips with his own for another sweet kiss.

He would race through snow for her anyday..


	5. 12-05 - Baked with Love (Embry Bella)

_**Baked With Love**_

Bella/Embry

Rated: E for Everyone

Genre: Romance 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

With a sigh, Embry took the last Christmas box from his very pregnant wife. She rolled her eyes at him and began waddling down the hall to their living room where everything was beautifully decorated and complete except for their tree.

"Bells, you know better." He chided, setting the box down on the TV tray he'd placed so she wouldn't have to bend (squat) so much.

"Embry, I'm so tired of you all making me feel like glass. I'm pregnant, not disabled." She growled, sticking her tongue out at her husband before opening the box containing their ornaments and garlands. Embry had long since strung the lights on the tree after Bella burst out crying when she couldn't untangle a set.

"Sue told you not to put undue strain on yourself, or Aiden is going to come sliding out like you're the end of a waterslide.

Bella made a face and shooed him away, "Don't you have a sidewalk to be shovelling?"

Embry chuckled and kissed his wife on the top of the head, "Just yell if you need me. I love you."

"Love you too," She replied distractedly, already digging into the box with gusto.

Christmas was Bella's favorite holiday and had been ever since they were small children. Her mother had died when she was a baby and her father always made time for her, but Christmas had always been her time with her Aunt Sarah Black. Charlie would take her over and she would stay for two whole weeks, baking and decorating with her beloved aunt. Being best friends with her cousin, Jacob, had major perks for Quil and Embry- They got to join in on taste testing. When Sarah was given the diagnosis of cancer when they were pre-teens, she had made Bella PROMISE to uphold their traditions. With tears in her eyes, Bella promised.

The first Christmas without Sarah, Bella had shown up at the little red house belonging to the Black family and filled the house with Christmas music and yummy smells. With determination in her eyes, she'd explained that she didn't want to break a promise. Embry fell head over heels in love with her that day.

Every holiday, Bella tried something new and would get craftier and craftier. When her boys sprouted fur the summer they all turned 16, Bella hadn't batted an eyelash. Embry had imprinted on her instantly, but he refused to tell her. He wanted her to love him for him, not for the imprint. And so, Bella was integrated into the pack with little squabble. She helped Sam when he imprinted on resident wild girl, Leah Clearwater. He helped Jared when he imprinted on Kim Connweiller. She helped Jake when he imprinted on her best friend Angela. She was the pride of the pack and as such, they were all hounding Embry to tell her.

He carried his secret for two years.. Until their first Christmas as eighteen year olds.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Jake had came in the kitchen crowing about adult men doing adult things like watching football with the pack. Bella had waved him off but Embry had asked if she minded him sticking around. He didn't notice the blush on her cheek when she accepted.

She put Embry to work on a few things while she set several gingerbread men to cool while mixing some strange concoction in a separate bowl and spreading the mixture out on wax paper. When Embry went to stick his finger in the bowl, she stopped him.

"It's called salt dough. If you bake it, it hardens. These are for Christmas ornaments, not eating." She'd giggled.

"Baking something the pack can't eat.. It's like you don't even know us at all!"

But still, once the shaped had been baked, he helped her place all the desserts in containers before getting her craft items. Sitting in the small Black kitchen, Embry gazed at Bella as the last rays of sunlight played across her face. His heart clenched and his wolf whined.

Covertly, he snuck two of the little people into his own area, a man and a woman. He did his best on the decorating, but he just wasn't as artsy as Bella.. Once he was done and his decorating was dry, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Embry. They're so cute!"

"Look on the back.."

On the back of the man, Embry had written his own name.. And on the back of the female, he'd written Bella's.

"You made us? Should we make the rest of the pack?"

Embry shook his head, "These are special.. They're meant to always be together and never be apart."

Bella looked into his eyes, confusion evident, "I don't understand."

"I love you, Bella."

Tears filled her eyes, "You can't love me, Embry. Your imprint-"

"I've already imprinted."

"Oh.. So when I do I get to meet her."

Embry rolled his eyes and took the dough Bella and held her up before shaking her slightly.

"Me?"

Embry nodded and pulled her gently into his lap, "I was trying to wait until you loved me for me, not the imprint. But I couldn't wait anymore. I love you, Isabella Swan. I don't want to spend another year without you."

Bella gave a small giggle through her tears and brushed her lips over his softly. "Embry, I've loved you since.. well.. forever."

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Bella was sitting in the glow of the tree when she heard Embry's soft footsteps.

"Bells?"

She looked up at him with unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she held up the two ornaments Embry had made so long ago. They had been so young, but survived so much.. Bella went to college at Port A Community College. For two years, they had lived together and faced the trials of money, school due dates and even doubt in the imprint a few times. Life balanced out a bit once Bella secured a teaching position at Forks Elementary, but they didn't get married until four years later at the age of 24. Embry had been building their beautiful home and didn't want it to be left unfinished.

Embry smiled softly and knelt infront of her, one hand behind his back.

"I love you, Isabella Call."

"I love you too, Embry Call."

He held his hand out and Bella gasped at the tiny little dough boy. Aiden was scrawled on the back in Embry's script.

A tear fell down her eye as Embry hung them all together, breaking every law of tree hanging.

"He's perfect."

Wordlessly, Embry lifted his pregnant wife and sat on the couch with her in his arms, one hand over her belly. As he felt his son kick underneath his hand in the light of their tree, he couldn't have been happier.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me bake with you.."

Bella giggled, "Thanks for not eating us."


	6. 12-06 - Puppy Love (Paul Bella)

**Puppy Love**

Bella/Paul

Rating: M

Genre: innocent to smut?

BEFORE YOU READ: This is going to go from cute to smut almost instantly.. You have been warned.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Paul Lahote, age 5, pouted as his mommy put him down on the floor at Sue Clearwater's house. She had said something about it being a special daycare. He crossed his arms and growled at her.

"Pauly, mommy has go to go work. I've taken too many days off as it is. I can't take you back to the daycare in Forks because you're..."

"Furry." He monotoned, his facial expression that of a bored adult.. It only furthered his mother's giggle.

"Yes. Furry. So, you've been accepted to stay with Miss Sue and the rest of the boys in your little pack."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "No girls allowed?"

She followed his side-long glance at the small group of girls in the corner.

"Those girls are special. They either know about your furry butt or they have been chosen to be important to your furry butt." His mother sighed, if only she could explain imprinting to a small child.

"Why can't I stay with Dad? I liked running around the woods with him."

"Because Alpha Billy doesn't want you to get hurt by a cold one. Be good. I'll be back in a few hours."

Paul sighed but let his mother kiss him on the cheek before telling her goodbye. Miss Sue called for them all to gather around her.

"Hello my darlings. I know you all know me, but you may not all know each other. You all know this is a daycare and school for special kids just like you, so I want you to simply introduce yourself and say why you think you're here. Okay?"

Paul picked at a piece of Miss Sue's blue carpet as he watched Sam Uley stand up. Miss Sue's daughter Leah giggled and Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her. "My name is Samuel Isaiah Uley. I'm FIVE and I turn black and fuzzy."

Leah shot up to stand beside him, "I'm Leah!.. But my mommy knows that.. And I think so does everyone but. I'm ALMOST five and I MIGHT turn furry one day."

Paul was bored. He already knew all the boys. He'd been running around with Sam and Jared since they were in diapers.. Jake, Quil and Embry were everywhere too, because all their daddies turned furry.

He raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Lahote.. Paul.. You know.. I fursplode and I'm shiny! I'm the only five year old who has went on the trails that the big wolves run. So. I'm important."

He sat down feeling quite proud, until he saw Jake stand up with a little girl. She had dark skin and half her face was covered by long raven hair.

"So, I'm Jake. You guys know this. But this is my little sister, Bella. I call her Bells. She's my twin, and my special person. But not special like mommy and daddy. They said we'll each get a different special person. We are both four, like Embry and Quil.."

Bella Black, huh?

His breath caught as their eyes met and his inner wolf stirred.

Something told him to watch her.. Closely

(*)(*)(*)

Over the years, the children grew and trained as a unit. Though he wasn't the oldest, Jacob was trained to be their Alpha by the previous generation and they followed him.

While the boys trained in wolf skills, Sarah Black trained the girls in hand to hand combat, as well as specialized weapons training. They had found a particular bullet that would go through the Cold Ones and helped to tear them apart. They had a short amount of time before the enemy would re-fuse together, so it was best that they be ready.

As Billy's only daughter, Bella was tribal royalty. He thought that was the reason for his wolf's interest in her, but couldn't be sure.

Their fathers had sat them down on their 13th birthday (12th for Jake, Quil and Embry, as they were taught together) and explained that the wolf would choose someone for them called an imprint, which was their special person. While they may feel their special person before then, the bond would not complete until their 18th birthday. On that birthday, they would present their special person to their Chief and Alpha, Billy Black, and he would bestow his blessings. They would receive a parcel of land with a home and in the eyes of the tribe they would be married.

"Married? Excuse me, have you seen the pretty girls?!" Quil shrieked, his father rolling his eyes at his son.

"Quil, once you meet your special one, your imprint, no one else will matter."

"I would like my special person to be Bells." Embry spoke softly, fiddling with his shoe laces. Joshua Uley looked down at his youngest son, the child he had with his own special one. Joshua had been with Allison Chambers, a beautiful young girl. He had thought he wouldn't find his special one since the night of his birthday, she hadn't appeared. One night brought him Sam. Two years later, Tiffany Call came home from college and changed his world. Allison bowed out gracefully, having known all the secrets. She and Tiffany were somewhat best friends, which was odd for Joshua.

"My son," he spoke, "Be cautious in how you act with other girls. Bella knows our ways, for that we are all lucky.. But you cannot break the Princess' heart."

Embry nodded up at his father while Paul rubbed at his chest. It felt like his wolf was angry, but he didn't know why.

At the end of their meeting, the boys and girls would mingle together for a sort of social hour.. Which was basically so the adults could drink beer and laugh. During this time, Paul was hyper aware of where Bella was, what she was doing, and if she was happy. Paul felt protective..

"It's because she's the princess." he told himself that night, laying in bed thinking it over..

(*)(*)(*)

The day Paul turned 18, he knew it was different. He didn't look different physically.. Nothing had changed in his home or his community. He just felt.. Different.

"You and your wolf are now whole, instead of him waiting for you to learn." His father explained.

"No.. Something else." Paul frowned, rubbing at his chest.

His father looked at him and nodded, "You sense your special one."

Sam, Paul and Jared were the first to turn 18. A special ceremony was to be had, but first they would receive their tattoo. It was a symbol of their loyalty to pack, tribe and spirit. Infused with spiritual energy and blessings, the tattoo was said to keep them safe.

Paul sat on the stage, tracing the outer circle of his tattoo on his bicep. They all had the same worry today.. What if they did not get their special one? What if it was just like Joshua Uley? No one wanted that to happen.

Paul's heart sped up as a scent hit his nose.. It was as calming as rain on a summer's day, as wild as honeysuckle in the meadows and as tantalizing as fresh honey. Could this be his special one?

"My people," Billy began speaking, drawing his attention away. "Today, three of our own join their fathers and myself as Protectors. A new pack for the new age. We will work together until Taha Aki takes us from this world and into the next. Tonight, we celebrate their joining and they will present to us, their special ones. Men, do you have your special ones.. Your imprints?"

Sam stood, causing Paul to roll his eyes. Sam always had to be first.. "My Chief.. I declare my special one to be Leah Clearwater." Leah walked to join Sam on the stage and he looked at her as if she hung the moon.

"Validate your claim."

"This morning, I saw Leah after my patrol and my wolf told me what I've always known. Leah was my imprint."

"Congratulations, Leah and Sam. Please, Samuel, show your father the incident in question."

Jared stood and wiped his hands on his cut offs, "My Chief, I declare my special one to be Kim Conweiller." There was a small giggle as a petite young girl joined Jared.

"Validate your claim."

"Kim entered my family's store this morning and my wolf imprinted on her as I helped her to her car."

"Congratulations, Jared and Kim. Please, Jared, show your father the incident in question."

Paul sighed and stood.

"Chief Black.. I.. I have kept to myself today. I spent time with my family. I took a walk in the meadows of our forests. I swam in our oceans. I have felt stirrings, but I have not been presented with my special one."

Billy Black frowned, "Paul Lahote, trusted protector. As our tribe waits in silence, please follow your stirrings."

Paul scented the area, eyes closed. Once he pinpointed the scent, he began to walk by memory. He should not have been shocked by the outcome, but he was.

"Chief Black, I declare my special one as your daughter... Isabella Black. Ever since I was a pup, I have felt strangely towards her. I thought it was because she is my princess, but now I know, she is my imprint."

Billy cleared his throat, "There is no need to validate your claim.. Congratulations... Son."

(*)(*)(*)

The next few weeks were spent getting to know his new wife.

One night, his chest ached and he looked over, "Bella.. Are you unhappy?" He wondered if she had wanted Embry...

Paul watched as Bella sighed and looked at him with her doe eyes, "Paul.. We've known each other for our entire lives. Yet, you act so strangely around me. While the others have professed their love, I'm still a virgin. You barely kiss me except to say hello and goodbye.. Even on today, Christmas.. Are you disappointed?"

Paul groaned and his inner wolf called him an idiot.

"I am not disappointed. I wanted to give you time to love me.."

His eyes widened as she placed her hand on his cheek, "Paul, I have loved you for so long. I know I am shy.. But please.. Make love to me."

Paul took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, "Yes, my princess.."

She gasped as he lifted her to lay on the fur rug infront of their roaring fire.

A shudder ran down her spine as she lifted her hips to allow him to pull off her skirt and her panties. She lay naked under his eager gaze, his mouth slightly open, agog at the present she was giving him. He didn't know where to touch first and just gazed at her body and took it all in; her chest was rising and falling in a jagged rhythm belying her otherwise calm demeanor.

She was as excited as he was, more so in some ways. She had wanted this young man for a very long time, quite certain he was interested in her but the difference in their ages was a stumbling block to her approaching him. But now here alone in their hotel, there were no more secrets. He knew it and she knew it.

He broke the stillness by putting a smooth hand between her thighs and nudging her legs apart slightly. He grinned at her and touched the wet folds of her pussy, and then staring her fully in the eyes he slid one long finger fully into her wet welcoming warmth past her swollen labia. She pushed hard against his hand trying to drive her throbbing swollen clitoris onto his hand somehow. Virgin, yes. Shy? No. He was a natural and drove another finger deep inside her thrusting like he would once he took her, she was shaking and managed to gasp to him that he should taste her.

He didn't need a second invitation and pushed her legs further apart holding them with his hands he went straight in face first and started licking like a puppy in a water bowl. She put a hand on his head and suggested he go a little more slowly. He smirked up at her, a sight that had always made her melt, and said, "Should I spell my name with my tongue, Bells?" He promised both pleasure and madness with his gaze.

She answered "Spell every word in the Encyclopaedia Britannica if you like. Please, Paul."

He was slowly swirling his tongue on her pussy and over her clit while he stroked a finger in an out of her. She squirmed under his ministrations reaching for his belt again; she wanted to his cock and she wanted it now. He seemed to read her mind and with one last lap, he moved away, denying her orgasm.

He, the wolf, was taking over. He knew what he wanted now and he was going to take it. He wanted her. He stood up and finished undoing his cutoffs, his hard cock springing proudly upright when freed from its confines.

She gasped as she finally saw the treasure she had been seeking for so long. It was so beautiful standing there hard and proud, the head shining with pre-cum oozing from the tip. His face was hardening into one of lust that could not be denied. He fell on her body and kissed her hard sliding his tongue into her mouth as he positioned his cock at the entrance to her innermost secrets. She reached down and guided his cock into position for him to finally penetrate her screaming cunt.

"Oh yes!" she moaned into his mouth as his cock began its final assault. "Oh yes I want you so much" she was beyond words as he slid inside her. She was a melting pot of sexual jelly. He was hesitant, but once his cock head broke past her virgin barrier, his instinct took over and all pretense of finesse was over. He followed what his body told him to do. He pounded hard with all the power of his young body. She was screaming his name, encouraging him. He fucked as hard as he thought it was possible to fuck, his wolf howling for a claim. She was cumming and still he managed to keep his sanity long enough to flip her on all fours. He stopped thinking and rutted like an animal, he was panting and she was screaming and cumming again. He was in fuck heaven. He knew he was doing this to her. She was cumming because of him. He was determined not to cum too soon. He managed to wait till she finished her orgasm and pulled her back, nipping at the juncture of her neck.

"Yes, Paul! Please!"

As her insides pulsed around him, he buried his canines into her neck, coating her insides with nothing but his essence.

They lay there together, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

She giggled, "Merry Christmas, my mate."


	7. 12-07 - Your 'furr'tector (Jared Bella)

Bella/Jared, kids of the pack

Your "Furr"tector

Rating: T for language and suggestive situations

Genre: I really can't even pinpoint one.

, ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸, ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸, ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸, ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸, ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.

Jared Cameron watched happily as his two children played in the snow. It had been a shock to all of them when the two babies of the pack phased into furrballs. Since his twins, Alexis and Cole, had a penchant for 'going furry' whenever the mood struck them, Charlie was brought in on the pack secret.

Once, Charlie's nosy old neighbor had seen his daughter in the yard and glared disapprovingly, "Chief Swan. Your new yappy dog had better not keep me up all night." Charlie had laughed it off saying they were just visiting, and his children had been warned not to stray to the front yard since the back yard now had a privacy fence. Alexis and Cole were the size and look of a Pomsky, so those who did happen to see them offered to buy them from time to time. Once, Jared had to be pulled away when a man asked if they would be interested in breeding once they were older.

He sighed happily as his wife's arms wound around him from behind. He had never thought he would be so at peace. After years of chasing vampires and dodging raging fangirls, he finally had the happy 'cookie cutter' life he wanted.. Almost.

"You know you want to go play with them." His wife mumbled, her lips placing small kisses along his bare back.

He moved to pull her into a hug, "You just want to take more pictures of us."

Bella smiled and shrugged. His wife was a damn good photographer and loved her job. People booked shoots with her almost a year in advance now, but her favorite days were the ones where she could just have fun snapping photos of her family.

"I hear little paws in the snow.."

Bella got her camera up just in time before the "Aroo" sounded and Paul's soot-colored son Gracin tackled Alexis, sending the two tumbling. Bella held in her laugh when she also got a photo of Paul's exasperated expression, "GRACIN! For fuck's sake!"

Bella shook her head and simply handed out a mug of coffee, poured from her amazing thermos, out to Paul's wife while their husbands phased to play with the kids.

Tannis Lahote was Paul's very bold, very feisty and very.. fitting.. imprint and wife. They had met when Sam sent Paul to do a construction job in California. What Paul had intended to be a beer in the hotel's bar before bed ended up being several shots, an imprint and such wild sex that the hotel had politely DEMANDED they never return. Paul explained the imprint to Tannis before he was set to leave and stated she could accept the imprint and come with him... Or she could fuck off and release him. Tannis slapped him (as Bella had so long ago) and took off.

Paul had been devastated internally and was licking his wounds with Bella and Jared with some moonshine when Tannis had pounded on the door demanding he come out and face her like a man. After a few choice words, another slap and then a rather rough kiss, Tannis laid claim to Paul... And then he had laid claim to her right in their front yard.

"Watch your fuckin mouth, Paul!" Tannis yelled, sending a wink at Bella. They hand bonded instantly (well.. after the fucking in their front yard thing) and had been 'besties' ever since.

"Get some good pics yet, Bells?"

Bella nodded and began showing a few of her photos.

Before long, the entire pack had come over with their furry children and then men engaged in some snowy playtime while the women giggled and gossiped.

*-*-* Meanwhile...*-*-*

_"Alex!"_ Gracin called, tripping over his dad's tail while chasing after his crush. She growled, _"MY NAME IS ALEXIS! NOT ALEX!"_

_"Gracin, don't tease your girlfriend."_ Paul smirked.

_"She's **NOT** my girlfriend!"_

_"You're damn right she's not. Alexis is going to end up with Devin."_ Sam declared, watching his son dart after the others.

_"No way! Bella is **MY** best friend, Alexis will marry Will."_

_"Excuse me! Can we **NOT** marry my five year old off just yet?!"_ Jared growled out, moving his tail through the snow to smack in his friend's faces.. and avalance the children.

Bella giggled when she saw the two similar heads of her children pop out of the snow and whine.

_"Daddddd!"_

After awhile, the kids were exhausted and Bella was downloading tons of photos from her memory card onto her computer. They had moved inside to the spacious family room where Bella had broke out hot chocolate and fresh gingerbread cookies.

The children were piled together, sharing one gigantic tray that Jake liked to joke was the feeding trough.

"Cole?" Alexis whispered, poking her brother with part of her cookie.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're my brother."

Bella's heart melted as she watched her son nuzzle his sister in true wolf fashion before announcing, "I'm not just your brother. I'm your protector. Daddy says so."

Jake's son, Will, growled, "No! I want to be Alexis' furrtector!"

"Fat chance, pipsqueak" Gracin teased, "If anyone is going to be Alex's furrtector it's going to be me!"

"Hey! My daddy was the Alpha first!" Sam's son, and the oldest of the pack kids, Devin yelled out. "If ANYONE gets to be her furrtector it's ME!"

Quil's son, lovingly called Six, jumped off the couch and landed infront of Alexis, "Never fear, princess Alexis! SIX is here!"

The adults started to laugh while all the boys fought over the one girl and Cole growled at them all.

Jake looked over at his best friend and smirked, "What is it with you girls, Bells?"

"How is this on me?"

"You had me chasing you for years before Jared swooped in with the imprint card."

There was a rather shrill scream before Alexis came running over and leapt into the arms of her parents, "MOMMY! I DON'T WANT A FURRTECTOR ANYMORE! **HELP ME!**"

Later that night, Jared watched his wife getting ready for bed. She was wearing cute Christmas-themed sleep shorts, her hair was up in a messy bun- She was a beautiful and sexy woman.

He walked up behind her as she bent over to wash her face and she smirked as he ground his erection against her.

"Kids asleep?"

Jared paused and then nodded before leaning down, leaving a small trail of nips from her shoulder to the mark he'd placed on her long ago.

"Then come on 'furrtector'- I want to see if I still know how to ride a wolf."

Jared groaned as his wife pulled him from their en-suite bathroom and stretched out on the bed, "Ohh FUCK."

Bella giggled, "That's the plan. Merry Christmas, husband."


	8. 12-08 - If U Give A Wolf (Sam Bella)

Sam/Bella

"If You Give a Wolf a Cookie"

RATED M FOR MATURE!

Genre: SMUT

.-'''''-. |'-'| |-...-| | | | | _,._ | | _.o` o`"-. | | .-O o `"-.o O )_,._ | | ( o O o )-.-"`O o"-.`'-'` '-' ( o O o) `-`

If you give a wolf a cookie, he's going to want a PITCHER of milk...

Bella growled as she ripped her suitcase from the tunacan rental car she'd gotten from the airport. The events currently unfolding for the Christmas holiday were not her idea of fun.

She'd arrived off the plane to find out that the airport had mixed up her rental with that of another, so instead of getting her roomy and sporty Dodge Durango, they'd given her a bright green VW Bug.. But! It was Christmas.. So she'd said thank you and folded herself inside.

Wanting to be able to escape Pack antics, she had booked herself a room at The Lodge on the Rez.. But upon arriving, she'd been informed that her reservation had been made for NEXT YEAR and they were booked.. And so, she was forced into staying with Charlie, Sue, and Seth in their small home.. In Leah's old room.

"Let me help you, Swan." Her step-sister offered, placing her booted foot on the side of the car before tugging the heaving luggage out.

"Thanks Leah." She hugged her sister and was able to pinpoint the exact moment that Leah smelled..

"SNICKERDOODLES!"

Bella laughed as Leah dived into the backseat of the sorry excuse for a car, her legs flailing.

"Leah!" A deep voice sounded from the porch, "What the HELL?"

The voice danced it's way down Bella's spine to settle in her lower abdomen. It felt delicious and sinful and..

"Sam?"

Bella gasped and spun around, almost slipping on a patch of ice before Leah caught her and straightened her.. Even though the she-wolf had a rather large cookie in her teeth and bulged cheeks much like a chipmunk.

Time had been VERY good to Sam Uley. He was no longer the eighteen year old that had found her in the woods four years ago. He was a man. Not that he hadn't looked like one before, but there were more defined features.. His muscles had become more defined and his face had a few new manly angles to it. He had stubble on his jaw and-

"SWAN!"

Bella squealed and jumped, slipping on the same patch of ice.

Sam's husky laugh washed over her like a warm breeze as he lifted her off the ground, "I think it's best if I carry you inside before you break something."

Leah carried Bella's stuff to her room and came back down with her smuggled plate of cookies. Seth and the boys instantly dashed back out to the car and in no time, all the baked goods were inside being passed out. (A rather large box of food was hard to explain on the plane)...

"Bella, may I have a cookie?" Sam asked politely, even though everyone else had helped themselves. She nodded and offered the tupperware container with his name on it to him. The smile she received in return made her insides melt.

Sue shocked her when she told Seth to go fetch the milk and he came back with a gallon for each wolf.

"Uh.. Sue..? Perhaps you guys should invest in a cow. Holy fuck."

Jake gasped, "BELLA SAID FUCK!"

Bella threw a sneaky glance at Jake, "Want me to get you a bendy straw, little Jakie?"

Jake pouted, "You never used to be this snarky. It's like you're Paul now."

When he looks in the mirror, he might notice his hair needs a trim...

The next day was the day before Christmas Eve and Sue had demanded the ALL dress nice for a large 'family' photo for her to hang on her wall. None of the guys had shown up until about two hours beforehand, and Sue was not impressed.

"Sam.. Your hair. You need a trim."

Bella watched Sam look himself over in the mirror and blushed when he caught her eye and winked.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for a trim."

Sue sighed, "I need to do Seth too.. Bella, could you trim Sam's hair? The upstairs bathroom should have enough space for you and I'll take Seth into my bathroom."

Bella blinked for a moment but.."Uh.. Sure I guess."

Bella went upstairs and prepped the bathroom, thinking about how weird everyone was being. She realized she'd been gone for awhile (a 'visit' with Renee turned in to college in Jacksonville..) but she didn't think she'd feel so out of place.

"You ready for me, Bells?" His deep voice caused her to jump and almost stab herself in the arm with the trimming scissors.

"JESUS! I'm going to buy all of you bells."

Sam gave her a smooth smile that made her think terribly naughty things, "I thought there was only one of you."

She rolled her eyes, though the sentiment was sweet.

"Sit, Sam."

She began work on trimming his hair, making sure it was all even with the clippers before taking the comb to catch any strays with the scissors. She noticed after awhile, a deep grumbling sound coming from Sam..

"Are you purring?"

"Wolves don't purr. I'm growling with appreciation."

"Uh huh.."

She walked around to his front to try to make sure he was even, holding his face in her hands.. She shivered as his breath fanned across her face. She shook the thoughts away and stepped back, "You're perfect."

Sam smiled and hugged her, "Nah. You're perfect, Bells."

When they arrived back downstairs, the photographer was already there. Being the tallest of the girls besides Leah, Bella found herself standing in the back.. Sam's arm around her shoulder. Oddly enough, she wanted to cuddle closer..

When he's done, he'll probably want to take a nap...

Bella was exhausted. Sue had woken her up early that morning fluttering about Christmas Eve preparations..

Bella had helped prep Christmas dinner, ready the dining room and make space for gifts. The Pack had been put to work shovelling the driveway, moving tables and any other general labor things Sue needed since Charlie was at work.

All she wanted after lunch was a nap.. She trudged up to her assigned room and gasped upon opening the door.

Sam was laying in the bed.

She wanted to be mad but when he opened his eyes and looked at her with that sleepy look, she couldn't be mad. She turned to leave but his husky calling of her name stopped her. She turned and he had shifted over a bit.

"We've napped together before, Bells. Come on."

Bella WANTED to say that all of that was before she'd realized how undeniably handsome he was.. Before his voice made her insides twist.. Before his smile made her feel tingly.. Before his husky laugh and the tickle of his breath against her skin made her panties soaked.

But she didn't say any of that. Instead, she allowed Sam to pull her close once she laid down. She shifted his arm under her pillow to cradle her, just like she used to do.

She could have sworn she felt Sam kiss the side of her neck, but when she felt his even breathing directly after, she told herself to stop imagining things.

He'll probably ask you to read him a story. So you'll read to him from one of your books...

Bella had just sat down infront of the small fireplace with a book when she felt his by her. She was acutely aware of him when they were in the same vicinity. When she'd woken up a few hours earlier, she had rolled over and studied his sleeping face. He looked so at peace and all she wanted to do was cuddle back up against him and (maybe) kiss his pouty lips. Instead, she'd gotten up and made herself busy.

He shuffled closer to her and she took in a deep breath when he laid his head on her shoulder, his bodyheat making her tingle.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, nudging his head against hers.

"Wuthering Heights."

Sam 'Hmm'd and shifted, pulling her with him to relax. "Will you read some to me?"

Bella smiled, "He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."

Sam smiled down at her, hearing the soft click from Sue's digital camera. He wondered what the photo would look like.. Bella against him with the firelight playing shadows across their faces.

"That sounds nice." He mused.

"Sounds like imprinting." Bella spat, causing Sam to stiffen a bit. Bella went to move but he pulled her back down and tilted her face to look at him.

"Bella, contrary to what you may think, imprinting is not a curse nor a blessing. Old Quil broke all the imprints shortly after you left."

"But you and Emily..."

"Are not together. She's here because she is family and Leah forgave her. Claire is here because she, too, is family. Kim and Jared are together because they want to be. Imprinting was only meant to help us find someone compatible to help our lonliness. We didn't have all the facts. Emily and I are nothing alike and my wolf felt I needed someone to look after me."

Bella's head was spinning. Everything she thought was fact had been changed.

She pushed off the floor and went upstairs, closing the door and sitting on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and was intenting to bury her head in it and scream but instead she smelt Sam.

She was doomed.

"If you ever looked at me once with what I know is in you, I would be your slave." She glanced up as Sam opened the door. Her heart began to beat faster when he closed it back softly and twisted the lock.

"Sam?"

His eyes were like molten chocolate as he closed the gap between them. He invaded her senses as well as her space. She moved backwards on the bed but he simply flowed his body across hers. A deep growl rumbled out of his chest as he skimmed his nose along her collarbone, her scent intoxicating him.

"Bella.."

She gasped as he left a trail of kissed up her neck and across her cheek, nipping at her bottom lip once. He captured her lips, causing a moan to escape both of them as the spicy taste of him and the tangy taste that was all Bella merged together. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he changed the angle of their mouths, plundering deeper as their tongues danced together and stoked the embers of their passion.

She pulled away and sucked in a much needed breath, pushing softly at Sam's shoulder.

"Sam?" There were so many questions in her eyes.

"We choose you, Bella. We wanted you for so long.. I know you want me too."

He ground his hips into hers and she gasped as his bulge rubbed against her throbbing center.

"I.. Sam.."

With a growl, he ripped her shirt open. Her breasts bounced free, unencumbered by a bra. She lifted her hands to cover herself but he pinned her back down.

"Don't hide.. You are beautiful."

She nodded and he raised himself long enough to remove her yoga pants, rumbling his approval at her 'commando' state.

Before Bella knew what was happening, Sam was between her legs. To Sam, Bella tasted like sweet honey and he wanted as much as he could get from her. She let out a mewl of pleasure as her hips began to move of their own accord. Sam's fingers joined his tongue and Bella began to pant. Sam wanted to purr in pleasure when he remebered the night so long ago when he had taken Bella on the beach under the influence of moonshine. She had begged him for it, confessing that she knew he was imprinted but he was the only one she wanted.

Bella was hovering on the cusp of release when Sam shifted to lay on his back, pulling her ontop of him.

"Bella...?"

The question went unasked but she knew what it was.

"Only you, Sam..."

A pleased rumble came from his chest before he shifted and Bella was lowered onto his hot cock. She barely had time to catch her breath before he set a heavy pace of thrusting. He was hitting so deep inside her and it was just like he remembered. He never let her cum, always keeping her right on the edge before stopping and letting her grind against him.

The movement barely registered when he flipped her over onto all fours. His hands found purchase on her hips and he began to pound against her as if in a frenzy.

"Please Sam."

"Tell me what you want." He demanded in that Alpha timbre that always made her crazy.

"Take me!" She cried out, arching against him when he pulled her body up and nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"You don't know what you're asking." His fingers began to rub her clit as if playing a violin.

"Please Sam. I don't want anyone else. Just you. Please. I want to be yours."

His wolf flared inside at her words, "Mine?"

"Yours.."

He growled, "Mine."

His canines sunk into her neck and Bella's world shattered into a thousand pieces as she rode out the best orgasm she ever had.

She came back to her senses and Sam was licking his mark clean..

"You're purring again."

Sam chuckled against her, "I'll admit to purring.. Since the woman I've been in love with for years finally stopped running."

"I thought.."

He brushed his lips over hers, "No.. It's okay now."

A glance on the clock read 12:01..

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

She smiled as he pulled her into his arms and fit her perfectly against him, "Merry Christmas, Sam."


	9. 12-09 - Ho ho NO (Paul Bella)

Bella/Paul

"Ho Ho NO!"

RATED M – Bondage and Role Play occurs.

Bella sighed happily as she finally got to sit down with a glass of was Christmas Eve and all her preparations for Christmas were finally done. Everything was ready to be cooked, though it would be devoured in seconds.. All the gifts were laid out, complete with perfectly scripted tags for each person.. Her decorations were flawless and her home was spotless.

Yes, Christmas was almost done.

She picked up the remote to her fireplace and flicked up the heat, a luxury that had been her Christmas gift from Sam and Emily when she agreed to move onto the Rez in a home Sam had built especially for her. After the Cullen drama, she had been pieced back together little by little, one pack member at a time. With their help, she had pulled through and graduated on time and even went to college. As a graduation present, Sam informed her that he was building her a house... On the Rez. Before she could protest, Sam told her it was already in the process of being built and he wanted to keep his 'little sis' close to him. She HAD just been offered a job as a teacher at Forks Elementary, so the practical side of her relented while the fun side of her screamed in joy that she would be close to everyone. Charlie had rented out the old family home in Forks after he and Sue decided to make a go of things.

A noise from her porch drew her attention and she sighed, looking mournfully at her glass of wine before setting it down and opening the door.

Paul stood on her doorstep in complete Santa dress. The Pack had started taking rotations playing Santa for the few young children around and Paul had drawn the short straw this year. Bella leaned against her doorway with a smirk.

"Hey there, Santa."

She saw the telltale flash in Paul's eyes, "Come on, Swan. Let me in."

He went to walk past her before she stopped him with a hand on the chest, "Ho ho NO there, Santa. You are COVERED in snow."

"What the fuck do you expect? It's a BLIZZARD out here!"

Bella raised an eyebrow and glanced around his shoulder, "That's a blizzard?"

A growl rumbled through Paul's chest, "I hate snow.. Can I PLEASE come in?"

Bella looked him up and down before wiggling her finger around, "Remove the hat and the beard since those are soaked. Your body temperature has melted the snow on your suit.. Shoes OFF, I just waxed the floors."

Paul huffed but threw the hat and beard off and onto her porch before shucking his boots off and running inside. Bella giggled when he went straight to the fire, tossing his bag down by the tree. He looked funny with the false belly still under his suit.

Bella and Paul had an odd relationship. In the beginning, things had been tense. After all, she'd slapped him when all he was trying to do was keep her safe. But the big furry secret had been let out and she'd become a fixture in Pack life. When the pixie leech had come begging for Bella to save Edward, Bella had of course left. Paul had ranted about how he knew she wasn't worth it, but then she'd come back. She told them all she wasn't going to have Edward's un-life on her conscious, but she wasn't going to take him back. Paul had given her a wide berth.. Until her birthday. Emily had put together an extravagant party, and when Bella had walked in wearing a knock-out dress courtesy of Leah (who only Bella could tolerate) he'd been stunned enough to meet her eyes for the first time. The imprint had taken hold.

They'd agreed to date, because Bella didn't want a cookie-cutter life. Paul was fine with that, hesitant to give his all to someone because of a look. They seemed like a normal couple, and Paul thought it was a perk when Sam built Bella that big house on the edge of the Rez..

"Want some cookies?" She asked him with a smirk, moving to take her now warm wine into the kitchen and dump it.

Paul moved to sit on her couch, acutely aware of her every move. He was amused by her elf nightgown. "Feeling festive?" He asked.

"It's Christmas, Santa." She replied, setting a plate with cookies on the table beside the couch.

"Why don't you sit on my lap? Tell me what you want for Christmas and if you been a good girl." He was trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, Santa I am not sure if I will be on your nice list because I have been a very naughty girl." She whispered in his ear before taking his ear lobe between her teeth.

"Erm... Well let me see..." Paul shifted in the seat, cleared his throat, and pretended to think.

"I'll sit here while you check." Bella perched across his lap and crossed her legs flashing her panties to him.

"Hmm... it seems to be that you are in between lists, you could go either way. It depends on your action between now and Christmas." He placed his hand on her thigh and raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like Santa wants me on the naughty list..." She smiled, uncrossed her legs and placed her hand on top of his, sliding his hand up her thigh to her dewy inner thigh.

"Looks like Bella will be on my naughty list." He put his hand under her knees and around her waist, then carried her into her bedroom.

"Turn around, hands on the rail of the bed." He commanded.

She turned and obeyed.

He stood behind her caressing her body. Using his feet, he pushed her legs apart, as he moved her hair to nibble on her neck. Then he thrust her forward leaning her over. Kneeling down, he kissed up her legs slowly, caressing them with butterfly kisses, and nibbling on her inner thigh's satiny flesh. He began massaging her ass with a finger, slowly massaging her anus gently.

Paul could hear gasps and moans from his naughty little elf Bella, as he continued his exploration of her body. He pulled her back up by the waist to kiss her neck again as he unfastened her little elf dress. Letting it fall to the floor, he grabbed her arms, biting on her shoulders.

She felt something being wrapped around her wrists, as she stood quivering in front of Santa.

"You have been a naughty girl Bella, and you will be my Christmas present, to do with what I want." He snickered.

"What is around my wrists?"

"Ribbon, it is only fitting as you are after all my present." He continued to kiss her back before turning her around.

He undid the leather belt on his jacket. Then he took the jacket, t-shirt, and belly off. He threw them in the corner, out of the way, but kept the belt placing it on the bed behind Bella.

He took her in his arms kissing her hard. Their tongues were dancing together as one, intertwining. His hands roamed her body as she stood helpless and defenceless in front of him, bound.

He broke their passionate embrace, twirling her around and bending her over onto the table, to expose her juicy ass as it hovered in mid-air. His hands ran across her ass caressing it lovingly before lifting off and spanking her, making her jump with surprise.

"Ahha... That hurt." She protested.

He ran his hand over the area he had just spanked, soothing the skin, and making it feel better. The warm feeling spreading from her ass stopped her protests.

He spanked her again, this time no protest. Again, and again, he swatted her bottom, until he noticed she was getting very wet from being spanked. He picked her up and then moved her onto the bed "Grip the headboard."

He got low onto his knees, spreading her cheeks apart. He made a long stroke with his tongue, tasting her for the first time that night, making her quiver with that single touch of his tongue. With every stroke of his tongue he would spank her a little harder. Making her sex wetter, her legs weaker, and her body warmer.

"Stop!" she cried out. "Please Stop... This is torture" She quivered as she tried to reach for his hair with her bound hands.

He continued to lick her and spank her, his hand reaching around her thigh to her clit. He flicked her nub, making her legs completely buckle under her, sending shock waves throughout her body. With a moan she came in his mouth.

"Mmm...Tasty." he laughed.

He stood up and took his trousers and boxers off, letting his cock spring free into mid-air.

"Well Bella, you have someone's attention." He chucked as he rubbed the head down her slit to her clit getting it wet.

Bella let out a gasp as he touched her clit with his cock, making a tiny shockwave ride across her.

He bent down on top of her nibbling on her neck and earlobe.

"Ready?" he whispered.

She let out a light moan of anticipation as she nodded.

He positioned himself and thrust into her in one long stroke.

Bella let out a groan of pain and pleasure, as her legs got their strength back to push back into Paul. He grabbed her waist for leverage, and started to slowly withdraw from her before sliding back into her fully, hips colliding, bodies meshing, becoming one. He began to pick up speed thrusting into her. He was holding onto her arms, lifting her off the bed, fucking her hard, making her breasts bounce furiously as they fucked.

He pulled out of her and grabbed the leather belt. Wrapping it around his hand, he caressed her ass before slapping it with the leather belt, Bella let out a yelp before Paul rubbed and caressed it. Then he repeated the swat on the other cheek.

"Get up." He commanded as he pulled her arms.

He shifted their position and lay down.

"Ride me, naughty elf." He commanded.

"Yes, Santa," she nodded.

He helped her up onto the desk and positioned his cock for her, as her hands were still tied behind her back. As she sank down onto his rock hard cock, she closed her eyes. Grinding back and forth she rode him as fast as she could. Paul reached around and untied her arms letting her free. She grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together as she held his arms above his head. She leaned down and kissed his neck and along his jaw line before biting his bottom lip gently.

"Fuck me, Santa, Fuck me hard." She whispered in his ear.

He began to thrust up into her as she rode him hard, their bodies colliding as the made love. Her breasts were bouncing and swaying in time to the thrusts. He leaned up and nibbled on her nipples that were swaying above his head, making her cry out in ecstasy.

They rode together in sync bringing each other to the point of completion. Breathing heavy, sweat glistening in the Christmas lights around Bella's bed they came together.

Bella collapsed on top of Pauls' chest as they became one complete person.

"That was... amazing, Santa."

"I guess I got a ride, rather than me giving you one." He laughed. "You're my favorite little elf."

"You're my favorite Santa." Bella chuckled.

Paul kissed the top of her head, "Go to sleep, Swan. We've got guests tomorrow."

"We?" Bella looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. She'd recently asked Paul to move in with her, to take the next step.

Paul smiled, "Yeah.. We. I love you, Bella."

Bella squealed and kissed him excitedly, "I love you too, Paul!"


	10. 12-10 - Making X-Mas Bright (Jake Bella)

"Making Christmas Bright"

A Bella & Jake One-Shot

Rated: T for suggestive situations.

The day started out very simple in the Black home.. Bella got ready for work and asked Jake what he was going to do that day.

"I'm off patrol today so I figured I'd untangle the lights and stuff so we can do the tree when you get back. Maybe hang up the stuff for the outside."

Bella had nodded, kissed her husband goodbye and left.

It was the week before Christmas and her husband "king of lights" was also "king of procrastination." To be fair, he did have to patrol the Rez making sure no vampires were coming to try to make snacks of their people, but otherwise he goofed off. He thought she didn't know, but most days he sat around in his boxers until it was almost time for her to come home.

At least he wasn't a slob.. The dishes were washed, laundry was folded (if Bella had ran a load) and put away, and any general clutter was handled.. He was just kinda lazy. Unless it came to tinkering with a vehicle.

Jake glanced at the box of tangled lights and shrugged, "I'm gonna have some coffee first.."

Jake groaned as he looked at the clock. Coffee had turned into a few rounds of Call of Duty with the guys before spending thirty minutes placing decorations on the house.. Then a few more rounds of Call of Duty while having lunch.. Which ended up in him having a snack.

"Seriously, guys. I've gotta go." He said into the mic. "And if I try to come back, someone needs to try to make me quit. I told Bella I was going to untangle the tree lights and I've done none of that."

"10-4 AlphaWolf" Quil's voice came through the headset, "And no worries. Jared asked Kim to distract Bella after work. They'll be grading papers together for at least an hour. You should get the text-" Jake's phone beeped, "Now.."

Jake growled as he glared at the box of offending twinkling lights. He had been happy when Bella wanted a fake tree. Less mess and less of a chance that someone (Quil) would get drunk on Moonshine at the Christmas party (Quil) and pee on the tree (QUIL) like the first year that they'd been in their house. HOWEVER, his wife wanted the 'whimsy' of decorating themselves so they had to get a tree WITHOUT lights built in..

Jake dumped the box out and began trying to separate the kinds of lights they had.. Bubble lights, twinkle lights, snowflakes, blinkers, musical..

"FUCK!" he roared, trying to get a strand untangled, only to rip it in half. "NEXT YEAR we get NEW LIGHTS. FUCK THESE they can be THROWN AWAY!"

He started testing the lights that he had untangled before neatly arranging them in piles he had dubbed 'No Longer Fucking Tangled' and 'No Longer Fucking Works'- Yes, the 'Fuck' was needed in those titles..

He glanced at his phone and noticed Bella would be home soon.. Most of the lights were untangled.. Except for one.

The pair was in a glorious knot that even a sailor probably couldn't untie. He was tempted to rip these apart as well too, but they were the 'Foundation Lights'- First to go on, last to come off.. Which is probably why they were such a mess. By the time all the ornaments, garlands and other lights were off the tree, Jake just kinda ripped these off the branches, balled them up and threw them in the box. It was the same problem every year, but this year the knot was horrible..

"Maybe I can test them to see if they even work."

Jake stood to walk the giant strand of lights to the plug, when he tripped over the 'No Longer Fucking Tangled' pile...

"JAKE?" Bella yelled. The lights were off and the house was quiet.. That was never good if Jake wasn't on patrol.

She put her jacket on the hook after shaking the light snow off and moved down the hall into the living room.

"Oh Jake.."

If he hadn't looked so sexy, she probably would have giggled. Jake was wrapped in the foundation lights, sitting by the tree with his head down. The glow made delicious shadows all over his bare skin, and there was even a light showing an expanse of thigh under his boxers.

"Hey beautiful." Her husband smiled up at her. Oddly enough, the sight of Jake bound in lights in nothing but his boxers was a turn-on for Bella.

She gingerly walked over the lights and knelt infront of her husband.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" She asked, placing a hand against his cheek.

Jake smirked, turning to nip her fingertips, "How do you know this wasn't my plan? For you to come home and see me all lit up under the tree and drive you so crazy with lust that you ravish me?"

"Because you wouldn't tie them in knots if you wanted me to be able to take them off to ravish you."

Jake sighed and hung his head, "I tripped... Can you help me?"

Bella giggled and began untangling her husband before standing and holding her hand out to him. He raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"

"I believe there were talks of ravishment, oh light of my life."

"What about the tree?"

"I think we're going to be getting a new one with built in lights..."

Jake laughed and lifted his wife, carrying her to the bedroom.. A strand of lights thrown over his shoulder.

"What are the lights for, Jake?" Bella whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

"To make your Christmas bright." He replied, laying her on the bed and covering her body with his own.

"Hmm.. You gonna jingle my bells too?" She asked, causing her husband to snort.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jake.. Now.. I believe I was given permission to ravish you..."


	11. 12-11 Memories of Snow (Seth Bella)

"Memories of Snow"

A Bella/Seth One Shot

Rated: E for Everyone.

Genre: ANGST – IM SORRY BUT THERE WAS JUST SO MUCH SEXY!

Bella sat on the beach in Jacksonville, Florida with her mother.. She was wearing a tasteful red one-piece suit, large sunglasses on her face and tons of sunscreen on her skin. She wouldn't have been able to do this in Forks or La Push. And why?

Because it was Christmas.

After Edward left, her best friend Jacob Black pieced her back together. They made plans to go cliff diving one day as a freedom celebration. They had long since figured out that Bella's depression was due to the lure of the vampire being withdrawn from her.. She felt like a recovered drug addict. He had invited the entire Pack, including new members Seth and Leah Clearwater. After a few jumps with Jake, Paul, Embry and Sam (because Jared was jumping with Kim, Emily didn't jump and Quil had tried to grab her breast) she wanted to go on her own. She almost tripped on a rock on her way to the edge, causing a joke to be made about her clumsiness. She turned, a snarky reply on her tongue when it happened..

Her eyes met Seth's.. And they imprinted.

Naturally, Bella had freaked out. Seth was barely 16 and she was 18, a legal adult. Anything between them would NOT be legal. Shockingly, it had been Paul that calmed her down, picking her up and jumping off the cliff before she could think. When they broke the surface, she stared at him and he lightly slapped her.

"Was that payback?" She asked later. His only response had been a smile and a kiss to the forehead. Bella was the one female Paul had outwardly cared about since his mother died other than his Gran. In the beginning, it had been a shock to the Pack. After awhile, they were all used to it.. But Seth's wolf still didn't like it.

They revolved around each other for awhile. Bella helped him with his loss of his father and Seth helped her see the pure beauty left in the world she thought was cold. They grew close as friends, enough to the point that Jake joked he was being replaced. They were all shocked that an imprint could be limited to only friends (except the case of Quil and Claire) and Leah was refusing to patrol with Sam.

Everything changed on Christmas.

_Everyone had been invited over for Christmas dinner and a gift exchange. Bella had transformed Charlie's home into a Christmas explosion. The smells coming from the kitchen were to die for. The living room had been re-arranged to accommodate several tables so everyone could eat together. Seth had arrived early and had volunteered to help him imprint with anything she needed. Nothing was unusual, until gifts were exchanged. Seth held his for Bella out, saying he wanted to give it to her in private. _

_He pulled her onto the front porch and they sat together on the swing. The others stood by the windows, snooping on what Seth wanted to be a private moment._

"_Bells.. I know that what we are is difficult. I know that everything we've both been through is hard. But you make me feel like a better person. And I tried forever to find something that was unique and one of a kind, just like you. It took some doing, but I finally found a shop where a guy made exactly the right thing.." _

_He handed Bella the gift box and she gasped upon opening it. _

"_Is this real?" She asked, looking into the eyes of her young imprint._

"_It is. He uses some special process on the flakes to keep them in a stasis-like state. And since no two snowflakes are ever the same, no one will ever have this gift."_

_It was a simple necklace with what seemed to be a simple charm.. But the charm was special. It was a real snowflake, forever captured and frozen. When Bella asked Seth to clasp it around her neck, she shivered as his warm fingertips brushed over her nape. Turning back in his arms, she gave him the biggest hug she could. But then their eyes locked when they pulled back.. And all the reasons they couldn't be together flew out of her head as she kissed him._

Bella ran after that.. She knew with Victoria after her, if the red-head had any sense of what would hurt her she'd go after Seth..

She was always in pain. Seth begged her every night to come back home until she finally stopped answering his phone calls.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Her mother asked, noticing her daughter playing with the small charm on her necklace.

"Just lost in memories of snow.."

Bella woke up later that night with a fire in her chest. She knew it was the imprint, calling out to her.. Calling out to Seth.

She sighed and stood, opening her window hoping that fresh air would help contain it to a dull ache.

Seth stood in the moonlight under her window. Silently, she held up a finger for him to wait after her shock wore off. She crept downstairs and met him at the front door, where she was promptly pulled into his arms and kissed so hard that she thought she would melt.

"Seth?" She breathed out, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with desire.

"Let's go for a walk.. I don't want your mom to catch me."

Bella nodded and they walked the short distance to the pier. The ferris wheel was lit up and it was beautiful.

"Bella.. I need you to come home."

"You know that I can't. She'll hurt you, Seth."

Seth shook his head, "She's gone, Bella. She slipped up earlier today during a trap that Leah planned out. She's gone. She can't hurt you anymore."

"Don't you want someone your own age?"

Seth turned her and his eyes softened as he delicately fingered the charm around her neck.

"Bella, you are my imprint. And I don't care for you just because of that. We are one of a kind, YOU are one of a kind.. Just like the snowflakes."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he gently wiped it away before brushing his lips across hers ever so gently. "I miss you, Bella."

"Take me home, Seth.." She whispered. His face fell until her fingers laced with his, "Take me back to our home.. And the snow."

**A/N: YES! You can really get a necklace like Bella's. It's from a store on Etsy. HOWEVER! Due to strange temperatures, the maker is currently OUT of snowflakes so they are all backordered! I'm sorry but I had done so much sexy (you'll see why in the next one) that my brain was just MUSH. (Yes.. I wrote out of order.. Sue me. At least I posted in order. Lol)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I know I'm terrible at replies but I DO try!**


	12. 12-12 Big Things, Small Pkgs (Sam Bella)

"Big Things in Small Packages"

A Bella/Sam One-Shot

Rating: M for Mature because.. Well.. Smut.

A/N: I got carried away on this one... But I don't think I want to say sorry.

**BELLA'S POV**

It was Christmas.. I had moved out to New York for college after high school, leaving my father, step-mother Tiffany and step-brother Embry behind.. I missed the family atmosphere.. BUT! I wasn't able to get a flight home this year, not that I would have been able to spend any time with them anyway since my job DEMANDS every blood-sucking moment from my life!

Bah, humbug!

No, that's too strong, because Christmas is my favourite holiday.

It's just that in the romance department, I've had a really bad year. It started the last over New Year's break. My then-boyfriend (Edward Masen Cullen) and I went away for a long weekend to go skiing, but it seemed that Mr. Edward A. Murphy, Jr. (and his stupid, frickin' law) had other ideas.

First of all, we rented a condo outside of Gatlinburg, but the weather was unseasonably warm. Although there was a good base of snow—both natural and machine-made—the fact that the high one day was in the low 50s made the trip seem more like a fall excursion than a ski trip.

Second, Edward didn't get his flu shot the previous October and spent most of the weekend with a fever and puking up whatever food he managed to get down. Real romantic, huh?

Last, on the Sunday before we were supposed to fly home, I twisted my knee when one of those twerpy little eight year-old kids that plague the ski slopes zigged in front of me, causing me to zag to the right. Only my left leg didn't get the memo and I ate a face full of icy and wet snow. I like (and want) kids, but I swear to God, if I'd had my .38 special with me, I'd have whacked that little punk right then and there.

So that weekend was a bust. The only saving grace was a literal run-in I had on Saturday while perusing the ski shop for a chincy souvenir or two.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I know you," he said. Pretty lame opening line. Kind of plain. Not very memorable. The East German judge docked him two points for being lazy. It turns out I really did know him, though. "Isabella Swan, right?"

He seemed familiar, but it took me a second to place his face. Tall, dark and handsome. Perfect skin, good teeth. Rugged good looks and boyish charm.

"Sam Uley," he said, seeing my blank look. "From Perry & Associates."

"Of course," I replied sheepishly. There really is no graceful way to forget someone's name, is there? I knew him from some auditing work I did; he was a regular at one of the firms I visited once a month or so. "How have you been?"

"Good . . . Trying to get some time on the slopes." An awkward silence fell over us. "What about you?"

I waved the shot glass in my hand. "Just picking up something for the girl who sits next to me. She collects these things and doesn't have one from Tennessee."

He flashed his big dark eyes at me and my heart fluttered. I had run into him in the elevator a couple of times and usually when I saw him, he was in a stuffy, corporate double-breasted suit. But this time, his hair was ruffled, his ski jacket hung open because it wasn't that cold and I noticed that he was rather attractive. _Hawt_, actually.

"Listen, I'm here with some friends and we're having some folks over tonight for drinks," he flashed me that oh-so-charming smile. "Do you want to come hang out with us?"

"I'd love to," I winced with regret. "But my boyfriend's not feeling well and I've got to get back to him so he doesn't feel like I left him for a lift ticket and a pair of skis."

I couldn't tell if the disappointment on his face was from me turning him down or finding out that I was seeing someone. Either way, a part of me felt flattered that he'd wanted to see me that night. It was better than being taken for granted by the guy I was dating.

"Sorry to hear that," he reached for his wallet and passed me his business card. "We're staying near downtown. If he's feeling better later, give me a call and come on over."

"Okay," my eyes skimmed the card, which had his work phone, email and his cell phone number on it.

"See you around."

He turned and headed back towards where some of his friends were standing. They were a mixed group and quickly matching up couples, it seemed he was there by himself, and not as half of a pair. Much to my delight.

I stuck his card into the folds of my purse then headed back to the condo, fully intent on jumping my boyfriend. Unfortunately for me, he was in the middle of one of his dry-heaving spells and that kind of put a damper on my plans.

So I loaded him up with Nyquil then drew a nice hot bath and had some quality time to myself and the jacuzzi jets. And the mental image of Sam Uley between my legs.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

That was almost twelve months ago. Egads, I didn't realise how much time has passed. Twelve freakin' months. This year has just flown by. Mom (Tiffany) told me this would happen: graduate from college, get a job and the next thing you know; you're about to turn thirty. It hasn't quite been that long, but you know what I mean. The days do seem to run together.

Mom was wrong about one thing, though: I'm twenty-five and single. There were no apparent prospects as far as my love life goes. After the ski trip, Edward and I broke up. We were never that serious. I think we stayed together because we were bored. Still, neither of us fought very hard for each other, and when we broke up I was more relieved than sad. Of course, that meant that I had to get back "out there" if I wanted anything other than the single life.

Not that I'm complaining. I go out with my girlfriends. I've got a good job. I don't understand all those girls who think that within two years of getting their MBA, they have to be someone's wife and start making babies.

Me? I kind of like being single. Of course, in five more years when all my friends are married and have young families, I'll probably change my tune, but for now, I like my life the way it is.

"Got any plans for Christmas?" Annette asked me after the Thanksgiving holidays. She sits two cubicles over from me. She's in her early thirties and divorced with two kids. Her folks live in Louisiana and she goes home to visit them every year around the holidays.

"Nope," I replied. "This year's been a busy blur and I just don't think I've got the energy for a big Christmas."

"Aren't you going home?"

"Naw, now that my brother is off to the Air Force Academy, my parents are taking a Christmas cruise. No one will be home. You know, since I told them we had to work and NOW plans changed.. Couldn't get a flight anyway."

"Did they invite you?"

"Nope." I let out an envious snort. "They've got empty nest fever and are taking full advantage of us being gone to make up for all the years of family drama hell that follows us around this time of year. I think they were relieved when I told them I wasn't going to be able to come home.."

"Why don't you come to Natchitoches with us," she offered. "The house is big enough."

"No, thanks," I smiled appreciatively. "I don't have any vacation time left."

That much is true. Our company sucks as far as benefits go. I get ten days of paid time off each year. If I work here another five years, I get five more days. At least I have a job I like.

I went home that afternoon and went through my usual evening activities. A stack of Christmas cards were waiting in my mailbox, reminding me that I needed to send mine out. I hate writing Christmas letters; all they do is remind me of what I procrastinated and didn't do, completions and connections from last year that are un-done, like my ski-shop encounter.

My apartment is a quiet place; I live alone but in a nice complex with lots of singles and a few families. I had a wreath on the door, and some lights on the balcony, but not too much. I was just feeling kind of, well . . . blah.

I sent out regret RSVPs to all of the Christmas parties. I only went to the one through work, and that wasn't much of a party, at least for me. The last thing I want is to get blitzed along with my co-workers or do anything stupid in front of my boss. So, no thanks, to all of my invites.

Leave it to everyone else to deck those halls, trim those trees and raise a cup of Christmas cheer. I just needed to catch my breath with a nice quiet Christmas by myself this year.

The view from my kitchen almost makes up for how small the place is. Especially when the first snow of the year has fallen. Where the year before was unseasonably warm, this winter was starting out with a brutal arctic blast.

Beginning after Thanksgiving, about six inches of snow had fallen, leaving a nice calendar-quality view of the pond and woods outside my window, the frozen landscape eerily quiet, yet beautiful.

It warmed up, a little melted and then more snow came, and that pattern refreshed itself for the next month. So just outside my apartment, the ground was still pristine and white, unsullied by the footprints, sled trails and dirt that would appear over the next couple of days, and from the second floor of my building, I get nice panoramic views of the snow. Even though I wasn't doing anything big, I was still going to enjoy the romanticism of having a nice white Christmas.

I heated up a cup of hot cocoa in the Keurig, then went through my mail.

Bills. Bills. LL Bean catalog. Bills. Credit card application. Bills. DMV notice to renew my licence plates.

The only non-bill/non-junk mail I got was from my friend Leah Clearwater. I ripped it open and found a nice Christmas card along with a picture from our beach trip over the summer.

I smiled at the memory of most of the trip, then winced when I recalled how sunburned I got on an afternoon which was just overcast enough to make me forget to wear any sunscreen. I didn't think too much about it until I remembered the aborted date Sam and I were supposed to have that weekend.

We ran into each other a couple of times through work, but our timing was always off. We couldn't even find time for a lunch date when we were both free.

Either he was traveling, or I had a meeting, and then there was a couple week span when it seemed like he started seeing someone, even though that didn't last.

We tried to keep in touch; we were Facebook friends, whatever that entails. It seemed like we were always promising to get together or call, but nothing worked out.

When we finally could get together, we both happened to be at the beach over Memorial Day weekend and he invited us to hang out on a boat one of his friends was renting, but then my third-degree sunburn put a stop to that real quick.

By the time I stopped peeling and thought about trying to arrange that date, I got offered a nice three month detail to the corporate office in San Diego. Of course I took it.

It was the best move for me professionally. I got to network within my own company as well as around several others, and I found out they were grooming me to be the project lead for some big initiative they were going to roll out the next year. That meant a raise (and maybe more vacation time!) and three months in southern California on an expense account. But it put a serious crimp in my social life.

When I got back in town, it was just before Halloween. I scrounged together a costume and tried to get Sam to come along, and then Mr. Edward A. Murphy, Jr. struck again and blew up the transmission in my would-be date's car.

So that sucked.

He was apologetic, but once again, we couldn't find a time when we both were free.

Thanksgiving rolled up on me out of nowhere and work seemed to envelop my life. I don't know why it is that people think just because I'm single that they can drop all their crap on me, but that's what happened.

I ended up working a ton of extra hours as my co-workers took off around the holidays. I didn't complain too much; instead of working for overtime, I took the extra hours as comp time in case I wanted to save them up for a nice big vacation in the future.

And it let me stockpile favors I could call in down the road.

Still, it meant that my date with Sam Uley would have to wait until another month before I could even think about trying again.

Christmas Eve day came around, and the office was a ghost town. It was very nice. No conference calls. No meetings. My phone didn't ring. I actually got work done.

A foot of snow had fallen the night before leading some people to call in. The city did a pretty good job of keeping the roads clear, and I only have a two block walk over to the light rail, then a short ride out to the park and ride. When it's warm, I actually walk the mile or so from my apartment to the transit station, but not today.

Bundled up tight for the brief time I was exposed to the elements, I was hardly dashing through the snow as I came in to work that day.

"Go home," my boss passed through the office just after lunch, giving those of us who showed up half a day off with pay. He stopped in my door, "Got any big plans for Christmas?"

"Nope; I think I'll miss this one this year," I shut down my computer and gathered up my things before he changed his mind.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Isabella!" he called and went on to see to those in the rest of the building. I guess there's really nothing nice to say when you hear that they're not doing anything on a holiday.

So I trudged on home to celebrate in a quiet way and unwind, doing Christmas by myself this time.

I set my things down and took of my coat, gloves and scarf. My apartment was cold, and since I was home early, I had to manually override the automatic thermostat to warm the place up.

With a sigh, I poured myself a glass of wine, turned on the TV and tried to decide if I was going to wallow in self-pity for more than an hour. I just wanted this winter over with!

My parents were off on their Hawaiian cruise. My brother was doing whatever it is they do over the holidays at a service academy. All of my friends were with their families.

The Yule Log was playing on one channel, and the 24 hours of _A Christmas Story _wouldn't start for a couple of hours.

I made the mistake of checking my Facebook and was immediately repulsed by pictures of everyone's happy families. Don't get me wrong; I don't begrudge anyone having a Christmas with their loved ones.

It's just that I wasn't in that place, and I didn't want to see it.

So I did the only sensible thing that came to mind: I got out my _Christmas Vacation_ DVD, polished off the bottle of wine and fell asleep on my couch.

*************

I awoke in a better mood. It was Christmas, after all.

A hot shower took away the crick in my neck. My parents still buy me presents, even though my wish list isn't very big.

They had arrived over the previous week and were piled up in the corner next to the television. I had a little three foot artificial Christmas tree set up on an end table with a string of lights, four ornaments and a star topper on it. I resisted the urge to open them, instead waiting until my parents called, so we could do something together on Christmas.

My brother called a little before noon. He was stuck at the Air Force Academy, but they were doing something for the cadets. Embry didn't have long, but it was good to hear his voice.

After that, I lounged around for a bit before starting on dinner.

A&P had provided me with the world's smallest turkey, so I prepped him as my mother and grandmother had taught me. There was stuffing to go in the bird. I washed and peeled a handful of potatoes. I would make gravy once the turkey was out of the oven and then _viola!_ instant Christmas dinner for one.

Only . . .

I got him the oven, nice and hot, then . . . You guessed it: Mr. Edward A. Murphy, Jr. You suck.

"Oh, damn!" It's a good thing I live alone because that was followed by a stream of unlady-like curses. Guess what I forgot!?

So on with the boots and out in the snow to the only all-night grocery I could find. Not only did I have to go to the store, but I had to walk. Almost another foot of snow was covering my car and I wasn't about to dig it out.

Luckily, there is a convenience store and gas station about half a mile from my place, so that was my big Christmas Day excursion.

The sun was hiding behind the clouds and The Weather Channel made it sound like more snow was coming, so I tried to hurry.

There were a couple of cars in the parking lot. I went in looking for the food aisles, hoping they'd have the one ingredient I was lacking for a proper Christmas dinner, probably at about twice the price of a regular supermarket.

I resisted the urge to buy anything extra, like the camouflage emergency flashlight that was on a display by the register or the CD of Christmas polkas, when my jaw hit the floor.

At first, I thought the cold was causing me to hallucinate because what to my wondering eyes should appear?

It was Sam Uley, that guy I've been chasing all year!

He was two people ahead of me in line, and after paying, he turned just enough to notice me. Our eyes met and he broke into a wide smile.

"I'm spending this one alone," he said, as if to rationalise standing by himself on Christmas Day at the Circle K. "I need a break, this year's been crazy!"

I said, "Me, too, but why are you . . .? You mean you forgot cranberries, too?"

Then suddenly we laughed and he reached out to give me a warm hug.

"Have you got dinner plans?" he motioned with his bag. He didn't just have cranberries, he had what was trying to pass for a Christmas dinner. From a gas station.

"I do," I replied. "And you are not going home to that."

"What do you mean?" he blushed.

I snorted and stepped up to the register so I could pay for my jellied cranberry sauce.

"Where's your car?" he asked as we were on the way out.

After waving in the general direction of my apartment complex, I took the turkey dinner in a box out of his hands and ungraciously threw it in the garbage can by the door. Yeah, that was me being a bitch. He was either too stunned or too pissed that I had just thrown out his dinner to say anything. But when he saw my scowl, he let the matter drop.

"You walked here?" Sam asked incredulously, and then steered me in the direction of a very nice BMW sedan. "I'm driving you home."

It turns out he has four-wheel drive and I had him park in an empty spot in the guest section of the parking lot the superintendent had cleared out earlier in the day.

Like a gentleman, he opened the door for me and walked me to my apartment.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked. In fact, I was going to insist since I needed to make up for robbing him of his dinner.

"I'd be delighted," his charming smile made my pulse race and my palms sweat.

The aroma of the turkey filled my little apartment. He gave me a token offer to help with the dinner, but I shooed him away from my kitchen. Pretty much all I had left to do was make mashed potatoes and gravy.

"So when can I take you out for lunch?" he asked as I handed him a bottle of wine and the corkscrew.

"The way our luck is going, this may be it until next year," I sighed.

He poured two glasses and held one out for me. "Then here's to our big date!"

We toasted one another and I downed half of mine in one gulp.

Familiar carols and pop songs played on the television as the virtual Yule Log burned. The sun was setting outside and the glow of the neighbours's Christmas lights shone through the windows of my apartment.

"So what do you usually do for Christmas?" I asked, checking the thermometer on the bird.

"We usually go over to my grandma's for dinner, but she fell and broke her hip in July, so they had to move her to a nursing home," Sam winced. "Most of my family is going there for dinner."

"So why didn't you go?" I asked. Yeah, that wasn't the best question to ask, but I'm blaming the wine.

"I was going to fly out on Tuesday, but something came up at work and I couldn't make my flight. I tried to get a flight yesterday, but this blizzard came through and shut down half the east coast."

"First Christmas by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Me, too," I raised my glass before downing the rest. "To us lonely souls on Christmas."

"Here, here!"

And then he poured more wine.

"What about you?" he asked. "No big plans?"

"Not this year," I frowned. "Mom and Dad are in Hawaii right now. My brother is off at school. This is all the excitement I'm good for."

"Well, I'm happy you invited me over," he said warmly and his charming smile sent a jolt from the tip of my nose to right between my legs. He raised his glass again. "Here's to you saving me from salmonella on Christmas!"

We made more small talk as I finished up with dinner. I had enough to easily feed the both of us, although depending on how much Sam ate, it might cut into my coveted stock of leftovers.

He graciously continued to offer to help, but it wasn't necessary and truly, I was grateful just for the company on what would have been an otherwise lonely night for me.

Sam opened a second bottle of wine as I carved up the turkey. It turned out that he's a breast man and I'm a dark meat girl . . . um, interpret that anyway you want.

Our magnificent feast consisted of turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing and the canned cranberry sauce from the store. Yes, I eat canned jellied cranberry sauce with my home-cooked turkey dinners.

Stop judging me.

A small pumpkin pie and tub of Cool Whip sat out on the counter for dessert. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for the two of us.

I cleared off one end of my dining room table and set a pair of candles out.

"Merry Christmas," Sam said, our wine glasses klinking together again.

If I didn't know better, I'd say he hadn't had a home cooked meal in months because he ate more than I expected, all the while raving about my mad culinary skillz.

As our evening wore on, I noticed he was quick to ask about me and didn't brag too much on himself. Nor did he spend half the night staring at his cell phone. Or my chest.

When we were done, he elbowed his way into the kitchen to help clean up, a duty I was more than happy to turn over to him, once I had packed up the leftovers into airtight containers.

_**For you guys reading this, if you want to turn a woman on: try doing housework without complaining or fishing for sympathy or affirmation.**__****_

_**It will give your wife or girlfriend a chore-gasm, and I guarantee you will get lucky.**_

I sat on one end of the couch, my wine glass half-empty in one hand, the TV remote in the other.

"Basketball or football?" I asked. No, I don't watch hockey.

"Who's playing?" he called, loading up the last of the plates in the dishwasher.

I checked the satellite guide. "Miami and Utah, some crappy third-tier bowl game or Chargers at Raiders."

Sam set the mostly-empty bottle of wine on a coaster on my coffee table and then sat down next to me, our hips brushing.

"You pick," he said.

I frowned. None of the games really appealed to me. So I switched over to TNT. Ralphie had just put on the pink bunny pajamas from Aunt Clara.

His hand fell onto my leg and my hand unconsciously wrapped around his. His fingers seemed to naturally intertwine with mine.

"So why didn't we ever go out?" Sam asked, finally getting around to addressing what passed for our relationship.

"I work too much," my heavy sigh matched his.

"Me, too."

My mind raced, but I didn't want to be the one who broke the silence. He turned and I looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"If we work less, can I see you more?" his voice was almost a whisper.

I just nodded. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the loneliness. Or maybe it was that Christmas magic.

A moment later, we were all over each other.

Sam pulled me close to him, although he didn't paw at me or try to get me out of my clothes. Not immediately. I tiled my head back and our lips met.

We made out for a good long while. His touch was exactly what I needed right then.

His arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. I fell back into the couch and he leaned in, his lips tracing a line down my cheek to that spot right behind my ear.

I led out a low, throaty moan as he nibbled along the side of my neck, sending a chill throughout my body.

My nipples felt like they were going to shoot clear through my bra and sweater.

"Damn, that feels good," I whispered in his ear.

He pulled back for just a moment and looked me in the eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "I have to do something for such a wonderful Christmas dinner."

Yes, he was baiting me.

And, yes, I took it.

"I've got some ideas about that."

"Do these ideas involve the pumpkin pie and Cool Whip?"

My hands framed his handsome face and I pulled him to me once again.

"Only one of those," I giggled once we came up for air. "And not the pie."

His hands brushed my shoulders and then fell under my arms. My breasts pressed against him.

"May I?" he whispered.

In that moment, all of my resolve melted away. Was it his charm? Was I just horny? Lonely?

Or was he the really going to fulfill the fantasy that I had built up around him over the last year?

Who fucking cares?

I was alone on Christmas for the first time in my adult life, and here was a handsome, charming man who was clearly into me. Sam didn't strike me as a player, but in that moment, I certainly didn't mind being the target of his affections.

"Yes," I gasped as he cupped my breasts in his hands. He made no move to undress me.

My heart raced as we continued to kiss. I leaned back on to the couch, pulling him with me, so his weight pressed down.

"Would you think less of me if I said I want you to fuck my brains out?" I bit on his ear lobe. Yeah, that was the wine talking. I'll go with that.

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of that," he said, his voice thick with desire. Note that he didn't really answer my question.

I tugged at his shirt, pulling the tails out of his pants. In response, he slipped his hands under my sweater and gave my boobs a firm squeeze.

Soon enough, he was topless and I was laying on the couch in just my bra. My hands ran up and down his muscular arms and across his broad shoulders. Turned out, he had several tattoos under that suit and I'd been dreaming of them ever since sunburn killed our fun in the sun.

He gazed down at me, unable to look me in the eyes.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry," he stammered apologetically. "But your . . . your boobs are amazing . . ."

I giggled and thrust my chest forward, making my tits jiggle in my bra.

"And by 'amazing', I mean, 'huge'."

His lips first went to my collarbone, lingering there just long enough to make me dig my nails into his shoulders.

Then they left a sloppy trail of kisses down into my cleavage.

I've been self-conscious about my breasts since fifth grade, when they first started growing on my chest. Yes, I'm top-heavy.

They make my back hurt. I sleep in a sports bra. I gave up jogging and running and volleyball after my sophomore year of high school.

The underwire is my best friend. And worst enemy. Putting on a bra is like being at a rodeo, and being both the bull and the rider.

There are points in my life when I'd have seriously considered killing a complete stranger for A-cups. But on other days, like when Sam Uley is undressing you, you wouldn't trade them for all the tea in China.

I clutched his hair every time he nibbled on my just a little too enthusiastically, but he was otherwise _very_ attentive, and I mean that in the most complimentary way possible.

He didn't do anything strange or creepy, nor did he jiggle them too hard, or go straight to that weird motorboating thing some guys do.

Instead, he seemed to linger on every square inch of my chest. His hands reached around me and expertly unhooked my bra, and I slipped it off my shoulders.

Once free of restraint, his lips closed over my nipples, first the left, then the right. An electric tingle ran up and down my body.

"You like?" I asked gently, once he came up for air.

"I love them," he replied, leaning into kiss me again.

"I can tell!"

We both had a good laugh and went back to caressing each other.

For a long time, we lay on the couch, exploring one another. His featherlight touch made my skin feel electric.

I ran my hands up and down his back, which was soft and warm.

"Let's go to bed," I said into his ear.

He pulled back and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me the short distance to the bedroom.

In reality, he lifted me up and took five steps, but the other way I described it sounds much more romantic.

Sam set me down on the bed.

"Be right back," he whispered in my ear, before going back out into the outer room and turning out all the lights and checking to see if the front door was locked.

I watched him through the doorway, admiring his handsome form. He was in great shape, and my eyes lingered on his backside.

My bedroom was bathed in the soft glow of the lights outside my apartment that shone through the cheap blinds.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, and I lay back on the bed seductively.

I raised my arms over my head, and splayed myself out on the bed for him to see. My breasts fell to the sides more than I'd have liked (thanks, gravity, you suck!), but I know he didn't care.

My nipples were rock-hard and stuck straight up. And not because it was cold. Sam crossed the room and leaned over, taking one of them in his mouth. I let out a delighted squeal as he suckled on it sloppily, then blew gently, the cold blast making me shiver with anticipation.

Sam's hand caressed my cheek.

"May I make love to you?" he asked sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask." My eyes were hooded over with pleasure. Yeah, I usually have a rule about sleeping with a guy on the first date. I also think people get extra desperate around the holidays, especially when they're lonely.

Yeah, that was me.

But you know what? I didn't fucking care. I was in heat. And if Sam wasn't going to fuck me senseless right then, I was going to kick him out and spend the rest of the night alternating between masturbating and thinking of cruel, vindictive ways to skin him alive.

"I . . . um . . . do you . . .uh, condom?" It was actually kind of nice that one of us was capable of thinking rationally.

"I'm on the pill," I gasped, reaching out. He leaned into my embrace, but didn't meet my lips with his.

"What about . . . you know?"

Ordinarily, this may have put a damper on my libido, but actually, to know that this guy—whom I had been chasing all year—was doing a little bit of thinking with his brain instead of his dick, it was kind of hot. I guess that officially makes me "old" that I was turned on by a guy being responsible.

"I haven't had sex in about eleven months," I said. Not that I was keeping track or anything. January 24th. Just sayin'.

"I, uh . . . was seeing someone back in July," he said. "We used a condom every time, but if you want, I'll go out and get—"

"Not a fucking chance, bucko," it was my turn to take control of the situation. I'm not doctor, and this is probably wrong, but if you've got some kind of nasty STD, surely you'll know before six months goes by, right? Right?

In any case, it didn't matter. I was going to have this man right then. And bareback. More than once. My desire overrode any other right-thinking parts of my brain.

I pulled him straight to my chest and I think that wiped out any further hesitation on his part. Now that I knew Sam was a boob man, resistance is futile, because I knew exactly how to get what I wanted.

As he worshipped my breasts with lips, I tossed the throw pillows off the bed, and pulled at the comforter and sheets.

My hands desperately tugged at his belt as we clumsily undressed each other.

"You are so goddam hot," he gasped.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," I returned.

His hands had never left my boobs, and the only reason his lips were on mine again was because I pulled him up to me.

I stroked his engorged sex and rubbed it against the slit of my pussy.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll fuck that cock of yours with my tits until you cum all over me." I thought he was going to shoot his load right there.

"I'd do anything for you to do that to me," Sam's voice shuddered with desire.

"Anything?"

"Anything, goddamnit!"

"Well, first you're going to fuck me," I guided the head of his cock inside my labia, which were slick with anticipation. "We'll negotiate the rest tomorrow over breakfast."

Sam propped himself up with one arm under my neck, his other hand gently kneading my breasts. He looked me in the eyes.

His gaze was tender, but had an undercurrent of feral lust.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he entered me slowly. I spread my legs wide so I could take as much of him inside me as I could.

He kissed me just as he bottomed out. I had never felt so full. Or content.

Then he pulled back until only the tip remained inside me.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Leaning over, he nibbled on my collarbone. My nipple was rock hard between his thumb and index finger. I tried to push my hips forward to take him again, but he pulled back teasingly.

"Do you want to make love?" The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and my pulse raced when he whispered in my ear. "Or do you want to fuck?"

My body shuddered with pleasure as he thrust into me with one swoop. Hard. Fast. And then he held it there.

I wasn't trying to hurt him, but my fingernails dug into his shoulders. My eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. I let loose a primal scream.

"Fuck me!" I moaned. "Fuck me!"

Without another word, he began to pound his cock into my pussy.

I think I started to cum almost immediately.

His weight pressed down on me with each thrust. It felt like he was re-arranging my insides. In the good way.

At first, I tried to fuck him back. I moved my hips to meet each thrust.

But soon enough, I gave up and just held on for the ride.

My tits bounced every time he rammed himself into me. I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

"Don't stop!" I sobbed.

The space between my legs was a goddamn slip-n-slide. Every time he pulled out, we made that nasty, glorious squishing sound.

He never let up. Not until I felt my pussy contracting around him.

The room started to spin. But Sam was going to town on me, and I absorbed every blow.

"Oh, god, Isabella!" he groaned in my ear. "I'm going to cum!"

I started to feel lightheaded. My sex pulsed, flooding with warmth, both his and mine.

He gave me a series of short, hard thrusts, then pushed all the way inside me and held it.

Sam arched his back and every muscle in his body went taut.

Clenching his teeth, he exploded inside me.

Time seemed to stand still as the orgasm consumed us. I felt myself pulsing around him, and I swear to god I could feel the cum shooting out of his cock.

Then his body went limp and he collapsed on top of me, his ragged breath in my ear.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, fully content.

Our bodies were covered in sweat.

I was laying in the wet spot, but I didn't care.

My hands ran up and down his body, tracing his strong shoulders down to the firm small of his back.

His body jerked a couple of times and I knew he had blacked out for a few seconds.

Closing my eyes, I was fully prepared to drift off to sleep with my lover inside me.

And then my cellphone rang.

Sam was dead weight for a second until it registered in his brain that I was trying to move him off me. Blinking away the haze, he rolled over on to his back.

"Sorry," I mumbled, before literally falling out of the bed. My knees were weak and my body still shivered from that Sam-induced mind-blowing orgasm, but I managed to stumble back out to the front of my apartment. If it were any other ringtone, I'd have let it go. "It's my parents."

"Merry Christmas!" I tried to sound cheerful and nonchalant, and not like my post-coital glow was being crushed by my folks.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" My mother has one of those voices that you can hear four blocks away. And, since she can't see you through the phone, she thinks she has to talk extra, extra loud.

"How's Hawaii?" I asked.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You don't sound okay." Of course, there's no getting anything by that woman.

"Well . . . I, um," I stammered, trying to make up some excuse. "I was in bed."

Not a lie.

My eyes darted over to the clock on the microwave. "It is almost ten o'clock here."

"Oh, dear! We're so sorry!"

Damn, I'm good.

"Charlie," her voice sounded like my dad was across a football stadium, but in reality, he was probably standing right next to her. "We forgot she's six hours ahead of us!"

"Give me the phone, then," there was some jostling from the other end. "We're sorry for calling you so late, honey. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes, I did. We got about two feet of snow in the past week." Despite all of the bitching I did about Christmas that year, it was nice to hear my parents's voices. It was then that I remembered I was naked. And the thermostat had gone into the "night" cycle. I poked my head into the bedroom and retrieved my robe from a hook on the back of the door.

"Wow, that's a lot!" I could hear the smile in his voice. "You don't usually get that much, do you?"

"Last year, we got two feet all winter."

"Ask her if she turned a faucet on so her pipes don't freeze!" I had to pull the phone back from my head to keep from my mother making me deaf. Maybe Dad had me on speaker phone.

"She knows what to do, Tiffany!" My parents got married when she was eighteen and he was in the service. I had been a happy little accident for Charlie with his "girl at home" Renee the year before.. Renee gave me to him and never looked back. Tiffany had been my babysitter, and complete mom for all intents and purposes. Their interactions are a finely choreographed series of questions, evasions, exasperation, situational deafness and deliberate antagonism. And if you ever see them together, you'd know they're still desperately in love with each other.

"Ask Bella if she's opened her presents!"

"I haven't opened anything yet," I told my Dad, who was used to being Mom's relay service. "I was waiting for you to call. Hold on a second."

I set the phone down on my coffee table and got out the small stack of presents that had arrived the week before. Each was carefully packaged in some absolutely hideous floral wrapping paper my mother had probably picked up in bulk at an after-Christmas dollar-store sale five years ago.

"Are you off the cruise ship yet?" I asked conversationally. The feeling in my toes was returning.

"Yeah, they let us off at about nine this morning, and then we went over to the_Arizona_ for the tour before lunch." The only reason I wanted to go along on their Hawaiian vacation was to see the war memorial with my dad. He's always halfway through a book about something having to do with the Navy, and it seems like if the TV isn't on ESPN, it's on whatever they're calling The Military Channel now. His buddies still call him "Master Chief", even though he just retired about four years ago, and being with him in Pearl Harbor would have been nice. "We just got checked into the hotel and wanted to call you before we went out for dinner."

The door to the bedroom was still open, but I turned on a light on the end table so I could see what my parents had bought for me.

They bug me every year about gifts. I always tell them I don't need anything. I have a good job and if there's anything I want, usually I just go out and buy it. Everything else on my "want" list is really expensive, and I don't expect my parents to buy me a $400 GoPro for when I want to go whitewater rafting. Or it's something that I actually need, and I don't feel right telling my folks that I want tires for my car on Christmas.

But they insist, and I gave them a small list of things so not to offend them.

"Okay, I've got everything here," I said into the phone. "Which one should I open first?"

"Tell her to open the biggest one! It's the espresso machine!"

"Tiffany!" My dad was facepalming himself. "Don't tell her what it is!"

I could only laugh as I peeled back the corner of the wrapping paper. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was the first thing I could think of when my mom called me right before Thanksgiving. "Thanks, Mom! It's wonderful!"

"Tell her to open the two things from Macy's!"

"She doesn't know what's in the boxes, Tiffany!" I'll tell you this: My father is a saint. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a little biased. "Bella, there are two rectangular boxes tied together with yarn."

"I see them, Daddy."

The knot came un-done easily with a simple tug. Dad learned how to tie all sorts of knots when he was in the Navy, and over the years, he taught me all of them. He also taught me how to shoot, hustle people at cards, curse, fight dirty and all the other things my mother thought were inappropriate for girls. He told me that he worked hard to send me to a good college so I wouldn't have to spend six months a year at sea to provide for my family, but he also didn't want me unprepared for how the world really works, either.

I was about to pull the paper back on the presents when I happened to look up and see Sam standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

He leaned back against the door frame and I got my first look at him in all of his naked glory. If he was cold, you couldn't tell by looking. My nipples popped out, and my sex became slick almost immediately.

There was a mischievous smirk on his face.

I gave him the if-you-say-anything-I-will-kill-you look.

In the first box was a very nice sweater, which would come in very handy given the current weather. As I started to open the second present, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

Sam was stroking his cock, bringing it back to life. My mouth began to water.

My eyes narrowed. Partly in warning.

Partly with desire.

In the other box, I found a stylish A-line skirt that I saw in a store and found on the internet.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I gushed. "They're just what I wanted."

"Well, all we did was click on the links you sent," he said, almost apologetically.

"Thank you, anyway." I jumped slightly when Sam sat down next to me.

I couldn't keep my eyes off his cock, which was standing straight up in his lap as he stroked it. Right next to me.

_I'm going to kill you,_ I mouthed so not to clue my parents in that I was talking to a naked man and them at the same time.

He mouthed something back which looked suspiciously like, _I'm going to fuck your brains out_, but I'm not a good lip-reader so I couldn't be sure. But I was pretty sure that's what he meant.

"Tell her to open the things in the stocking next!"

"She can open that later," Dad told her. "It's just deodorant, toothpaste and underwear, anyway."

"Now who's giving away her presents?"

"Christ, Tiffany! We put all that in her stocking every year!" One hundred percent true. Since I was twelve. "Bella, there's a smaller box with a blue bow on it. Open that one next, Pumpkin."

I tore off one corner of the wrapping paper. Just as I realised what it was, Sam reached over and gave my tit a firm squeeze. It was all I could do to stifle a yelp.

"Dad!" I used my surprise to cover up the machinations of my new lover. "This wasn't on my list."

"I know, sweetheart." I could tell he was smiling from ear to ear on his end. "But your mom loves her iPad Mini so much, she thought you'd like one, too."

The rest of the wrapping paper fell off and I turned it over to see which one they got me. It wasn't the basic version.

"This must have cost a fortune!"

I didn't hear whatever my dad said next because Sam sucked my rock-hard nipple into his mouth and bit gently.

My pussy creamed a little on the spot.

"—and with your brother at the Air Force Academy, we have all of his college fund just laying around, so we're spending it on you," my father continued.

"I'll be sure to thank him," I said into the phone, trying not to scream.

Sam stopped suckling on my boobs long enough to cup them from behind. I swatted at his hands, but there was no real threat and I was really just putting up token resistance.

"There's one more thing I want you to open, and then we'll let you go."

"Okay, Dad," I took a deep breath, to calm myself from crying out as Sam took my hand and placed it on his cock.

"There's another present that's almost as heavy as the espresso machine." It was easy to find.

Sam continued to grope me as I struggled to concentrate on opening the package. He pulled the robe down off my leg and rubbed his tumescent cockhead against my thigh.

"Oh, Daddy!" I ripped the wrapping paper off. Part of it was excitement about my present. Part of it was whenever I said, "Daddy", he gave me a little extra sharp squeeze. That wasn't a complaint, by the way. "This is great!"

Sam smiled evilly, apparently thinking I was talking to him.

"Yeah, well, only the best for my little girl." It's a good thing he didn't know I was being molested as I talked to him. "There's a drill motor and an impact driver for the tough jobs. Nineteen point two volts and a carrying case, too."

It's not every daughter who gets power tools from her father, but since I moved out on my own to go to college, Dad made up a list of things he thought I should have and has been filling it out over the years.

I started to say something else, but Sam took the box from my hands. His eyes danced with puckish delight. _I'm going to drill you later._

"Tell Bella to look for the small box . . . you know . . . the small box."

"I told her we were almost done."

"Charlie . . ." Mom got _that tone_ in her voice.

"I've got it right here," I said, biting my lip as Sam pushed my legs apart. It was clearly a jewelry box, probably for a necklace.

"Go ahead," my dad said. "After this we'll hang up. We know it's late for you."

My hands shook as I slipped the bow off the present. It was either from the anticipation of what it might be, or the fact that Sam slipped two fingers inside me. I was still wet from the load of cum he had deposited in me earlier, as well as his more recent ministrations.

Somehow, I managed to ignore the fact that someone was playing with my pussy and that same person was kissing his way across my shoulder to my neck and opened the present.

Sure enough, it was a gorgeous gold chain with matching gold pendant that seemed to be encrusted in tiny cut gems. Just as I started to lift the necklace out of the box, I felt Sam lift me up off the couch and on to his lap.

His cock was hard underneath me. I stifled a moan as I sank down on top of him. His hands caressed my rear end and I leaned back into his arms.

"I love it," I breathed, hoping that I didn't give anything away to my father. "Daddy, you shouldn't have."

The robe was wrapped around me, but somehow, the top was loose enough that my boobs spilled out of it. My nipples stuck straight up and Sam wasted no time in taking them between his fingers and thumb.

"It's beautiful, Daddy," I whispered, my eyes hypnotized by the glittering stones. Again, I playfully swatted at my lover's hands, but that only seemed to egg him on.

"Well, you deserve it, Pumpkin," Dad said, apparently oblivious to what was being done to me. I guess I was covering it well. Beneath me, Sam began to move his hips, first from side to side and then up and down. The slow burn of his cock inside me was making me tingle from the inside out.

"I . . .I don't know what to say . . . Thank you, Daddy," I had to close my eyes and grit my teeth as Sam's lips ran down my neck. He continued to knead my breasts with his hands and work his cock slowly inside my pussy. I raised my voice just a bit so my mother could hear, and tried not to let it break. "And thank you, Mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Dad beamed. "Okay, we're sorry for waking you up."

"You know you can call any time."

"Tiffany, tell your daughter good-bye."

"Good night, Bella. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mom. I love you!"

"We love you, too, sweetheart. We'll call you when we get home."

The line went dead, but I double checked to make sure they wouldn't hear me talking to the guy I was with.

"I'm going to kill you," I sighed as I melted into Sam's strong arms. He pulled me close to him and kissed me, his lips locking onto that one spot on the back of my neck that drives me in-fucking-sane. I dug my nails into his forearm.

"With what? A cordless drill?"

"Daddy gave me a .38 Smith & Wesson last year," I warned without any serious threat in my voice.

"Your father buys you firearms _and_ power tools?" Sam's eyebrow shot up. "You know that means you're a daddy's girl?"

"Yeah, so you'd better treat me right!"

"I will always treat you right, 'Bella'," he winked. No one calls me that except my parents. Not even my brother.

"Promise?"

In the soft glow of a 13 watt LED desk lamp light bulb, I looked in to Sam Uley's eyes. I couldn't tell if it was just the moment, or if he truly meant it, but when he said the words, I believed him.

"I promise."

He slipped me off his lap and then picked me up in his arms. I nuzzled up against his neck.

Luckily, the switches to the lights were next to the door to my bedroom.

Laying me gently on the bed, Sam pressed his weight down on top of me. I spread my legs and his cock pressed into me again.

Our lips met and he kissed me sweetly.

"You are an evil man," I whispered in his ear. "Do you want to know something else about daddy's girls?"

"Tell me."

"If my father finds out that you're playing with my tits and my pussy, or that you're fucking me while I'm talking to him, he'll come here from wherever he is and he will shoot you."

"Then he'd better not find out," Sam laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Because next time he calls you, I'm going to eat your pretty little pussy . . . and the time after that, I'm going to bend you over the side of the couch and fuck you into next Thursday while you're talking to him. So if you want to keep getting Mr. Happy, you'd better not let him know what we're doing."

"Watch it, buster," I giggled. "Your mouth is writing checks your dick can't cash."

We kissed again, tenderly and gently. His hands caressed my face.

Sam's hips moved slightly, just enough to make me tingle. But not hard. Not fast.

Loving.

We lay there for a long time, exploring each other with our hands and our mouths. He cupped my breasts. I played with his very nice backside.

Neither of us were in a rush. I lost track of time, instead content to be just in that moment.

For someone who had given up on this Christmas not so long ago, now I couldn't imagine missing this one this year.

"Yes, you make me so hard," he whispered in my ear. I could feel it filling me up as we spoke. He pushed deep inside me and held it. "I can't believe it's taken us a year to get together."

"Yeah, well, I hope it was worth it."

"Ask me again next year."

*************

That was three years ago.

I'm pregnant and as big as a house now. Of course, that makes my husband very happy since my boobs went from big to ginormous.

We got married the following year on Christmas Day. I got a promotion at work, but quit my job when they wanted me to move to Toronto to stand up a new district office. Fortunately, Sam makes more than enough money for both of us to live comfortably.

Don't get me wrong: I'm not a trophy wife, but I make some money working from home as a freelance consultant, a job which affords me the opportunity to travel when I like, and I can usually go wherever it is that Sam's work sends him since my laptop contains pretty much my entire work life.

After spending the previous Christmas in Chicago, we were at home for this one.

"Good morning, beautiful," my husband rolled over next to me in our king-sized bed. We had just bought a house and were nesting. He was cutting back on his travel and starting to do a lot more through videoconferencing and remote access.

"So who should we call first?"

"How about your parents?" Sam lay back in the bed, and I could feel him devouring me with his eyes.

"So you still into living dangerously? I think Daddy was suspicious when we talked to him on Thanksgiving."

"Then it's a good thing you had that throw pillow available to keep from screaming. What are you going to do this time?" he asked playfully. I started to move my hips just a little bit, just enough to keep my husband's cock fully erect. "Besides, you're my wife and can have sex with you whenever I want."

"Daddy thinks I'm still a virgin."

"You're eight months pregnant!"

"Immaculate conception, baby. When I was sixteen, he asked if I wanted to be a lesbian so no boy would ever penetrate me with his dick. If you're so sure, when they come here next month when the baby's born, I want you to say the words, 'You know, Charlie, that I put my penis in your daughter's vagina twice a day, whether she needs it or not'." I love teasing my husband about being a Daddy's girl. "Oh, and you have to add, 'I also like it in her mouth and sometimes up her butt.' And you have to do it in person; there will be no chickenshit over-the-phone cop-out."

"Do you really want him to kill me?"

"No, but that's why I got that extra life insurance policy on you. And remember: he's a dead-eye dick with the .44. He may even give you a running start before taking you out with the Remington."

"Not a chance, Mrs. Uley," he put his hands on my hips and we found a slow, familiar rhythm. I started dialing.

Sam's hands went to my breasts and he pinched my nipples just as it rang the first time.

Then suddenly we laughed and once again got caught up in that Christmas magic that brings this tale to a very happy ending.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
